The Exception
by KeRmIt-89
Summary: Kaden's luck has always been bad, but after being accidentally put in CGL, her luck's changing for the worst. Recurring dreams of Myra Menke and a knack for causing trouble seems to be the highlight of Kaden's stay. What's a girl to do?
1. Her Arrival

Okay, this is my very first fic. But, I have been writing for years. So, feel free to criticize. But one warning-- I do have a hose. Flames will be extinguished. ;;;;

Enjoy!

* * *

The Exception

Chapter I

Her Arrival

* * *

The bus once again rumbled as it careened over a pothole in the road--okay, it's a pathway just wide enough for a yellow bus. I looked through the dust-clotted window and fiddled with the handcuffs around my wrists.

I'm supposed to be going to a juvenile delinquent jail. I'm supposed to be on an armored bus, surrounded by other 'troublesome' teenage kids.

Thing is, I'm not. Okay, quick review:

I always get in fights because, for lack of a better explanation, I'm an orphan that gets made fun of. I usually get made fun of for being an orphan, mainly because I live with my poor (not to mention old) grandmother. I've only just turned fourteen two months ago, but I had a small job to pay for some decent clothes. Anyways, I live in a shack, and neighborhood in their mid-teens deem it humorous to tease me. Kaden, my name, doesn't mean "Fighter" for nothing. I finally got sick of the teasing, and clobbered them.

Of course, I didn't get away unscathed. But, my cuts and bruises have faded, except for a small scratch on my arm. Okay, it's kind of large--it goes around my upper arm.

So, I get arrested for this fight I had with a guy. Yes, it was that big of a fight. Guess what? No trial. They sentence me to a month in juvenile jail.

Of course, fate has a problem with me, and my files get mixed up with some other guy that got arrested. He was sentenced to a year and a half at a place called "Camp Green Lake".

A police car pulled up to my grandma's poor-excuse-for-a-driveway to escort me to the bus stop. I hopped in with my single mini-duffle bag and the clothes on my back.

On our way to my so called 'armored bus', the police officer announced the problem and told me that it was too late to rearrange the files. I was going to Camp Green Lake.

So, the officer takes me to the bus in handcuffs and we set off to this camp.

Well, here I am. Another pothole makes the bus jolt upward. I hadn't noticed until now that the earth outside (really dirt) was slowly being replaced with holes. 'Um...not good...' I thought.

As the bus progressed through the desert, the holes multiplied. Eventually all you saw were holes. 'Welcome to Mercury. Please watch your step as you exit the space shuttle...' I thought sarcastically. Not really a joking matter, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

I attempted to fall asleep. I didn't know how I was going to pull it off on a jaunting and gritty bus, but I tried. I almost made it, too, but the police officer jabbed me with his shotgun, very effectively waking me up.

I scrambled up rather quickly. "What the HECK are you doing?!?! That thing's loaded, right?!" I yelled. The officer just rolled his eyes, like he saw this every day.

"We're here," the officer barked. Seething, I picked up my bag awkwardly (mind the handcuffs) and followed the officer down the bus' creaky aisle. My jeans somehow got caught on a seat's rung, and I almost fell over face-first. "My bad..." I mumbled. So, now my already tattered blue jeans had a small cut mid-thigh, which accented my black tank top that said 'Deny Everything' in pink. My black visor, on backwards, kept my brown hair tame.

I hastily stepped off the bus, and froze.

All guys.

I chuckled under my breathe. "Where are the girls?" I asked casually as the officer un-cuffed me. The officer again rolled his eyes. "Will you _answer_ me?!? Sheesh!" I berated. He just took me by the scruff of my collar and dragged me into a small, humid cabin. Inside was a guy in a cowboy hat, presumably at his 'office desk'. I sat down in a broken down leather chair, across from him. He held up a file. _My_ file.

"Name, Kaden Small," he began, popping some sunflower seeds in his mouth. "Age, fourteen. Birth date, December third, nineteen eighty-eight." He paused, looking up. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Sex...female." He spat out the shells of sunflower seeds. "You're the screw-up," he added. I wanted to retort, oh, how I did, but I bit back my tongue. He slammed his hand on the desk, sending my slouched body upright. "That's better," he mumbled. I glared as he stood up and turned his back to me. Behind him was a small fridge. The man pulled a bottle of soda from the miniature fridge and held it out.

I didn't move, and the officer that had previously stood behind me casually reached out and grabbed the soda. The guy glared, hands on hips, like he was trying to figure me out. "Why didn't ye take the soda?" He asked suspiciously. I sighed.

"If you had intended that soda for me, you would've asked beforehand if I wanted one. Plus, you don't seem like the type of guy that just goes and gives juvenile delinquents sodas," I answered. The guy leaned in closer, inspecting me nearer. His mouth cracked into a smile.

"I like you." With that, he went back and got another bottle of soda. "This is fer ye. don't drink it too fast," he said, tossing me the bottle. I caught it easily. "My name's Mr. Sir," he added.

Luckily I hadn't opened the cola and started drinking, otherwise I would've spat it out all over. I suppressed my laughter well, however, and it came out as a small cough. Mr. Sir tried to ignore my gag. "You will address me as Mir Sir, got it?" Mr. Sir asked, suddenly very stern.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." I choked on my sarcasm.

"Arighty. Now, the Warden gave me specific orders to allow ye to keep yer bag fer girl-ish reasons." I cracked a smile at this, and at the same time tried to hide my joy. Sure, my bag had my 'girl stuff', including a swimsuit, but I also had my cd payer, batteries, cds, and even some gum and bandanas I remembered to hastily throw in. "C'mon." With that, Mr. Sir got up and lead me outside, leaving the police officer to leave or do whatever the heck police officers do in their spare time.

Mr. Sir walked a ways until he randomly stopped. As we stood there, I tried to ignore the stares I got from passing boys. I shifted in my spot. "Uh...Mr. Sir?" I asked. He let out a sound that I figured meant 'Go on...'. I proceeded, stashing my soda in my duffle bag. "Where's the girls side of camp?" I asked, not really pondering on the question.

Mr. Sir chuckled. "What girl's tents? This is an all-boys camp! That's why you're the screw-up!" Mr. Sir answered. My jaw must've dropped to the barren earth. "Yer the only girl, besides the Warden, within a ten-mile radius!" Mr. Sir emphasized. "Which reminds me...Small, I ain't gonna stop ye from runnin' of. but I'm warnin' ye--If ye ever do run off, ye'd be a dead woman. Like ye and the warden are the only girls, we've got the only water supply 'round here. Ye know how large this camp is. Ye determine how log ye'll live. I myself would give ye three days, tops," Mr. Sir warned. I nodded.

"I catch you're drift," I mumbled. Mr. Sir chuckled as we entered another building--a shed-like building at that. It was stocked with nameless supplies. Mr. Sir tossed me a bright-orange jumpsuit. I raised an eyebrow as I inspected it.

"Well, change!" Mr. Sir barked. "I don't got all day!" he added. I groaned.

"Here?" I asked. Mr. Sir huffed.

"Yes."

"In front of you?" I added. Mr. Sir gave me a warning look. I huffed in turn and placed my back to Mr. Sir, pulling off my jeans. I muttered things under my breathe like, "Sick pervert..." and "No privacy..". I slipped on the jumpsuit, keeping my 'Deny Everything' shirt on and tying the suit's sleeves around my waist, leaving my shirt visible. I slipped my hair into a messy ponytail and placed my visor back on, backwards again, and then finally turned back around. ((A/n skip the next paragraph if you don't want to listen to the instructions. We all know what the instructions are. I hope.))

Mr. Sir tossed me another jumpsuit. "Okay, you get two jumpsuits. One fer work, another fer relaxation. After three days yer work clothes are warshed and your second set becomes your work clothes, yadda yadda," Mr. sir explained. I nodded, signifying I understood. He tossed me some old, worn-out boots next, which I slipped on, replacing my tennis shoes, which I placed sneakily in my bag when Mr. Sir went searching for something. "Ye dig one hole a day. It should be five feet deep and five feet in diameter. This," He pulled out a shovel, "is your measuring device. And stay away from the rattler snakes and lizards," Mr. Sir added like a side note. I quirked an eyebrow. ((A/n: Alright. You can look now. ))

Before I could ask about the reptiles, a short man with socks up to his shins, sun block on his nose, and a straw hat on his head walked in.

"Hiii!" he exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled. "I'm doctor Pendanski, your counselor! I just want you to know that even thought you did some wrong things, that doesn't make you a bad person!" Mr. Pendanski renounced. I almost giggled at his dorkiness.

"Not _again_..." Mr. Sir mumbled, stalking out of the shed.

"And now the grand tour!" Mr. Pendanski said. I'm beginning to believe this place gets screwier and screwier.

Mr. Pendanski led me around. "That is the wreck room, then the mess hall, and showers are over there. Eheh...I would recommend wearing something during showers. After all, we are surrounded by troublesome boys!" Mr. Pendanski informed. I just nodded--thank heaven above I brought my swimsuit...the camp was Camp Green LAKE.

Mr. Pendanski scared me. So did Mr. Sir, though. Mr. Pendanski is the dork of the camp, though, I believe.

Anyways, Mr. Pendanski and I walked along. "Ah, the _tents_," Mr. Pendanski said. "You're in D-tent. D Stands for diligence. Now these boys are good kids. Well, the best here..." Mr. Pendanski explained, trailing off.

Mr. Pendanski lead the way in, managing under the flap-of-a-door. I ducked in after him.

--end--

* * *


	2. The Boys of Dtent

The Exception

Chapter II

The Boys of D-tent

* * *

The six boys in D-tent were inside. Most of them sat on beds, but two were on the floor. One on the floor looked Spanish, the other pretty tall for only sitting down. 

I noticed every boy's features—since they didn't seem to hear or see Mr. Pendanski and I walk in. A small boy was laying down on his bed, dark hair spread out above him. A dark boy with big, thick glasses was arguing pretty heatedly with another guy that was kind of large and dark skinned. The last boy was watching the two on the floor arm wrestle. He had a tan hat on and had dark hair. A toothpick peered through his mouth.

Mr. Pendanski leaned in, closer to me. "No worries." With that he cleared his throat. "Boys!" All the guys' heads shot up as soon as Mr. Pendanski spoke.

And, of course, their eyes widened at seeing _me_. A girl. In their tent. "This is Kaden Small. She'll be replacing Louis," Mr. Pendanski said.

"She?" one of the guys piped up finally. Mr. Pendanski moaned as he took the cap off my head.

"Well, it ain't a man!" Mr. Pendanski barked. "Now, Kaden, the two on the floor are Jose and Ricky," Mr. Pendanski started. I heard protests in the background. "Those two on the bed," Mr. Pendanski began, pointing at the two dark-skinned boys, "are Rex and Theodore. And these two," he pointed to the small one first, "are Zero and Alan."

Rex, the guy with thick glasses, stood up. "Man, you got it all wrong. It's like this: on the floor is Magnet and Zigzag. This one here's Armpit," Rex poi9nted to the large guy, "and that's Squid." Rex pointed to Ala, the boy with the hat. "And I'm X-ray," he finished.

I went through the guys, making sure to memorize their nicknames, before smiling. "Got it," I declared.

"Don't forget—Mr. Pendanski is Mom," Armpit added. I snickered, turning to Mom as he was leaving.

After Mom left, I smiled and turned back to the boys. "Mom," I half-laughed, dropping my bag next to the bunk assigned to me. As I grabbed my bottle of cola, I grinned. "Anyone up for some soda?" I asked tantalizingly. In two seconds flat D-tent was at my side.

"Whoa, chica…you've got soda?" Magnet asked. I held up the bottle rather proudly.

"This is my only one—you'll have to share," I said.

"Sure, sure," Armpit mumbled, eyeing the cola like it was sent from heaven. I gave X-ray the bottle and picked up my duffle bag back up, setting it on the bed this time.

Zero, the smallest boy in the tent, was still in the same spot. I grabbed a stick of gum and silently crept over to the sulking boy. "Yo, Zero," I whispered. Slowly, his body turned to face me. "Here," I handed him the gum, "just keep it under cover." I winked as Zero gave me a small smile.

"Thanks," he whispered, then hiding the gum under his flat pillow.

A bell ran, and the boys started heading out of the door. Clueless, I grabbed the arm of Squid, who was the last one to exit the tent. "What're we doing?" I asked, befuddled. Squid nodded towards the other buildings.

"Dinner," he stated. I made an 'oh' sound. "C'mon," Squid beckoned, grabbing my arm. As we made our way to the Mess hall, Squid explained some things. "Okay, we wake up 'round four-thirty. We grab breakfast, grab a shovel, and dig. Ya dig and dig and dig, then grab lunch and fill our canteens, then dig and dig s'more. When you're done digging, ya get free time. Take a shower, go to the Wreck room. Ya know. Then there's dinner, then sleep," he finally finished explaining.

"C'mon, Squid! Kaden!" Zigzag's voice resounded across the sands.

"Coming!" we answered. Squid bit down on the toothpick in his mouth. We power walked to catch up to the rest of D-tent.

D-tent got in line for dinner. I grabbed a tray and held it up. A teenaged guy took a spoon and poured some green liquid-but-solid stuff on my tray. I mumbled a thanks and kept walking.

I thought it looked like watered-down spinach, just...greener...

I got some bread and more solid-liquid stuff (this time red) and set off to find a seat.

"Yo, chica!" Magnet called from one of the middle tables. "You're stuck eating with us!" I came over and sat between Zigzag and Magnet. Squid, Z-ray, Zero, and Armpit were across me.

"So, Kaden--what got ya stuck in an all-boys camp?" Zigzag asked. I sighed.

"Well..." I began, "I kinda...beat the crap outta some guy, and was sentenced-"

"Who, whoa, whoa--back up--you beat up a _guy_?" X-ray questioned.

"Yea," I answered, "He-uh-made fun of me. So I...kinda blew up. I threw a couple punches, ya know..." I said, "_Gave him a concussion_..." I added under my breathe.  
Magnet, being the only one who heard me, choked on his food. "You gave him a _concussion_?!?" Magnet repeated. I bit my lip and nodded.

"How?" Armpit asked.

"I kinda...hit him over the head with a...board..." I answered, holding in laughter. Everyone smiled.

"Nice," X-ray agreed. I laughed.

"Well, now I'm stuck here for eighteen months!" I retorted. Before the guys could say anything, I continued telling them the story. "I was sentenced to a month in juvenile jail. But, my file was switched or mutilated or something with another guys. So, here I am," I finished quickly.

"...Did you get hurt beatin' up that guy?" Squid asked. I shrugged.

Yea...bruises, cuts--they're gone...'cept this." I turned my arm to show the horizontal scar that went around my arm.

"Crazy chica..." Magnet mumbled.

I stuck my fork in the green...stuff...and raised it to my mouth. I stuck some in my mouth and swallowed. "Wow. That's as bad as my grandma's cooking." I commented, changing the subject.

After dinner, I skipped off to the Wreck room. "Kaden, what's got you so…skippy?" asked Zigzag.

I was a couple steps ahead of the guys, and looked back to answer when I collided with someone in front of me. I did a double-take, fell over, and shook the stars out of my eyes. D-tent, namely Zigzag, Squid, and X-ray, helped me up from where I had fallen. "So it's true," a deep voice grumbled, "D-tent got the chick."

With that, I looked up and glared. A guy, as tall as Zigzag, but older, stood there, arms crossed. I grabbed my visor from Zigzag's hands and popped it back onto my head. "Yea...gotta problem with that?" I asked sweetly. The teen shrugged casually.

"Nah. But B-tent would've had so much fun wit' you," the guy answered. With a cocky wink he turned around on his heels, heading for his tent.

"Why he-" I went after him. Well, attempted to, anyway...the guys still had a hold of me.

"It ain't worth it, aight?" Armpit asked from beside me.

"Yeah," I answered grudgingly. I stopped struggling, and the guys in answer let me go. "But if I ever see him again, he's dead!" I hissed.

"Not if we get to him first. C'mon guys," Squid beckoned. Everyone froze, sliding questioning glances to their fellow D-tenter. "Wreck room? Go?" He asked, pointing to the Wreck room in question.

"OH!" Magnet exclaimed. "I thought we were going to beat that guy up!" he added. D-tent rolled their eyes, even though I had the feeling they were thinking the same thing.

"Man, Magnet," X-ray mumbled.

"I have a feeling this tent is the tent for me!" I said to Squid, who walked beside me. The other boys trailed behind us.

--end--

* * *


	3. Hat Trick

The Exception

Chapter III

Hat Trick

* * *

"Nice goin' back there," Squid said sarcastically. I cleared my throat and elbowed him in the stomach. Zigzag and Magnet 'oohed'. "Aight...now you gettin' it," Squid mumbled.

"I'm so scared!" I faked, putting my hands up defensively. Squid smirked and grabbed my visor off my head. "Hey!" I screamed. I made a dash to reclaim my visor, but Squid held it over his head, and I failed miserably. I glared, but grinned at noticing Squid's unguarded hat on his head. In a fluid motion I grabbed Squid's hat. I placed it on my head.

"Gimme my hat back!" Squid ordered. I folded my arms.

"Gimme mine first!" I retorted.

"No way! You'll keep both!" Squid exclaimed.

"Nice point," Zigzag mumbled, holding his chin.

"Ya know, your hat really compliments my eyes..." I trailed, playing with Squid's hat on my head. Squid grinned.

"Fine. Two can play at that!" With that said, Squid placed my visor on his head.

"So," Zigzag started, placing himself between Squid and me and putting his arms around our shoulders. He sniffed. "When's the wedding?" Zigzag asked sarcastically. I glared and stopped dead in my tracks.

"No you didn't!" I said, taking Zigzags arm off my shoulder.

"I believe I just did," Zigzag retorted.

"You just go yourself in a lot of trouble!" I said cheerfully. I quickly twisted Zig's arm and pushed down on his shoulder.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-" I let go.

"I didn't take boxing for five years for nothin'!" I said, helping up the fallen Zigzag.

"This is one chica we shouldn't mess with!" Magnet said, walking towards the wreck room. I smiled as I followed, behind Squid and Magnet, who were talking about...puppies...

As we got to the wreck room Squid fell behind, next to me. "Can I have my hat back?" He asked rather politely.

"Nope," I answered bluntly.

"...Now?"

"_NO_!" I screamed in his ear. Squid winced and rubbed his ear.

"...You're a dead camper!" He said quickly.

"Aw, crap," I muttered. "See ya lata, D-tent!" I took off running towards our tent.

"What the-" X-ray began. Squid took off shortly after me. I took off Squid's hat so it didn't fall off.

"Betcha won't catch me!" I screamed behind my back. I laughed as I got to the tent. I ducked under the flap and ran for my bed. Squid came charging in seconds later. I jumped onto my creaky bed. I was out of breathe, but moved my legs to keep m energy going. Squid smiled.

"Your bunk'll collapse," he stated. I folded my arms.

"Let it!" I popped Squids hat back on. Squid grinned evilly. "Squid? I don't like that grin!" I said carefully.

Squid hopped onto my bed. "Squid!-"

Too late...

The bunk collapsed with a _thunk_! "Ouch," Squid mumbled. He also managed to land on top of me.

"Well, smart-one, look whatcha did!" I said in his face. "Ya know, you being on top of me is kinda embarrassing!" I added.

"Oh," Squid mumbled, easing off of me and out of the heap of wood that was my bunk. "Sorry," Squid added, inspecting the mess.

"Ya know, it would've collapsed sooner or later," I thought out loud after a short pause, "We just...sped up the process a bit."

Squid laughed.

"Sweet Jesus! What happened here?" Asked a voice. I winced; I knew that voice. I turned around slowly. Mom stepped through the tent's doorway, hands on hips.

"Uh...hey Mom!" Squid said, keeping off the delicate subject of the broken bed. Mom pointed to the debris that substituted in for my bed.

"Explain." Mom's short statement caused me to wince.

"Well, it's like this, I-" Squid began.

"Squid said he thought he saw a spider. I freaked out, 'cuz I'm...eh...allergic...so, I jumped onto the bed and freaked out so'more. The bed collapsed." I lied, "Squid helped me out afterwards." I added, seeing Mom's skeptical look. Well, at least that last part was true...

Mom squinted. "All right. I'll let the Warden know we need an extra bed in D-tent. But you will get punished for this! Meanwhile, though, you'll just have to sleep on the floor! Maybe that'll teach you to think before you act," Mom said. He turned around to leave, and I took a step toward him to defend myself. Squid kept me back.

"Shouldn't she get something to sleep on? Tomorrow she won't be able to dig if she's too tired," Squid spoke up. I held my breathe.

Mom, without turning around, replied, "she'll do as I say." He stepped out of the tent.

I slumped down onto the floor. Squid shuffled his feet underneath him, dirt evident. Finally Squid huffed and got down onto his knees. "Why didn't ya bag on me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You didn't really do anything," I replied, staring at my feet.

"We're in trouble," Squid whispered. I stared.

"What?" I whispered back. Squid got up and grabbed my hand, then leading me outside. He dragged me away until he stopped. Squid had his hand on my visor, fidgeting with it in frustration. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Zigzag didn't tall you," Squid began.

"Tell me...?" I pushed. Squid exhaled heavily.

"The whole camp is wired and tapped. The Warden's got cameras and microphones all over. The only places she don't got 'em is outside and in the showers," Squid answered quickly.

"Great," I breathed, "I'm in trouble." We sat there--in the dirt/ground--for a few minutes before Squid got up.

"C'mon. Let's go to the Wreck room. It'll keep your mind off of the bed incident," Squid said. I nodded and stood up.

"Yea..." I said. I brightened up. "It could be worse!" I added. Squid raised and eyebrow.

"Yea...I guess it could..." Squid agreed. We started walking.

"For instance...you could've reclaimed your hat!" I said. Squid glared.

"I'll get you yet!" He said.

"Squid," I began, putting an arm around his shoulder, "I have a hard time believing that!" I added, smiling. I patted him on the back before letting go and resuming to the skipping I hadn't finished earlier. Squid continued walking at an unusually slow pace.

[End

* * *


	4. Flippin' For You

The Exception

Chapter IV

Flippin' For You

* * *

"_Come on_, Squid! You're doing this on _purpose_!" I accused, skipping in circles around Squid.

"I know," Squid answered grinning.

After what felt like hours Squid and I got to the wreck room. It was occupied my many boys, chairs, a broken television set, a broken radio, and a pool table.

"C'mon, D-tent's always near the pool tables," Squid said. I followed him there, where D-tent was indeed hanging around at.

"_There _you are!" X-ray exclaimed. X-ray was slouched in a chair. Zigzag was staring at the fuzzy screen of the television set.

"Hey guys!" I said, glad to see familiar faces around the room.

"Ssh! The latest episode of "I Love Lucy" is on!" Zigzag informed, holding up his hand.

"Uh, he does know that the television's broken, right? I mean, even if it was fixed, "I Love Lucy" has had re-runs since sliced bread!" I said.

"Zig's just _like _that," Magnet explained rather unenthusiastically.

"Yea," Squid agreed, "his file says he suffers from _acute paranoia_."

The radio in the background was playing boy-band music, and I got a brilliant idea. "What are you guys listening to?" I asked, a bit miffed.

"Crap," Armpit answered shortly.

"I've gotta deal for D-tent," I began, a grin forming on my lips.

"Well...?" X-ray asked.

"If someone plays me in a game of pool," I began, "I will break out my burnt CD that contains full-fledged rap," I ended. Armpit stood up.

"You are my best friend!" Armpit said. I laughed.

"Deal?" I asked.

"We'll all play you!" Magnet emphasized. I chuckled.

"You guys crack me up!" I stepped towards the door. "I'll be right back!"

I headed towards my tent alone. I half jogged and arrived at the tent pretty quickly. Unzipping my bag, I also grabbed my gum. I pulled out my CD player and ejected my CD.

I walked out of D-tent, then coming face-to-face with a group of boys. One I recognized; It was the boy from B-tent that practically harassed me earlier. "You," I mumbled.

"Yes, that's what I call myself," the guy retorted. I made a move to pass him, but he stepped in my way.

"Out of my way," I stated, holding back myself.

"Word got around you're hangin' wit' Squid," he began, folding his arms, "the shrimp," he added. I made a move to really hurt him...but a couple of boys grabbed my arms.

"Get off of me. Don't make me move you people by force," I snapped.

"I'm so scared," the boy answered, getting closer. "Go ahead," he stated. I didn't say anything...just knocked the two boys holding me back down and gave the boy a bloody nose with a sharp jab. He reeled forward, caressing the bloodied nose.

I walked off. "Jesus _Christ_--Are you okay, Fang?" I heard one of the guys ask.

"Fang?" I whispered, laughing, "Great nickname," I called sarcastically.

I walked into the Wreck Room, clutching the CD. "What took you so long?" Armpit asked, fully excited.

"I had a run-in with a guy," I answered honestly.

"What happened?" Squid asked. He and the rest of D-tent stood up as I walked over.

"Member the guy from earlier? He came over again--I think they called him Fang...anyways, I punched him in the nose," I explained shortly.

D-tent laughed. "Geez, chica!" Magnet exclaimed.

"C'mon," Armpit beckoned, "It's time for real music!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"This Camp just deprives so much!" I mumbled, walking over to the crappy stereo. Then again...it was a camp for boys that did some wrong, so...I could see this happening. I _was_ _here. _I flipped open the stereo and placed my CD in, then pushing play.

Rap music blared, and many boys either stared in shock or rejoiced, even bobbing their heads. "You are my savior!" Armpit cried.

I smiled. "Where'd you get this CD?" X-ray asked.

"A friend--he burnt it for me--it's got tons of different songs and artists," I answered,, "Jake was a friend--my only friend, really." I explained.

"How come?" X-ray questioned. I sighed.

"When my parents died a couple years ago, I went to live with my Grandmother. Jake was the only guy that didn't laugh and/or make fun of me," I answered.

"Sorry your 'rents died," Armpit mumbled.

"It's cool...we weren't really close," I said.

"You can sympathize wit' Squid, then--tho' his Dad left when he was small, and his Mom's a drunk," X-ray said rather bluntly.

Squid had been on the floor, leaning against the couch and legs drawn up. His arms rested on his knees. His eyes were cast dead ahead of him. I bit my lip, and walked over, sitting next to him. "Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he answered grudgingly.

"I'll take my hat back!" I threatened. Squid's hands moved to claim the visor's clasp. "Boy!" I scorned. I rolled my body onto his lap, sending his legs flat. I sat up, still in Squid's lap. "Why-the-sad-look?" I asked, shaking Squids hat (still clasped by Squid) slightly.

"Like X said--Squid still mad at his father...hasn't really forgave him," Magnet answered for Squid. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Earth...to..._Squid_," I said slowly. "Fine," I stated, when not getting a response, "then I guess you'll let me do...this!"

I hopped onto the couch and laid down on it so my head was on Squid's shoulder. "Hiiiiiya!" I said cheerfully.

Squid just shook his head, rolling his eyes just eh slightest. "Okay. Fine." I took Squid's hat off my head. "Here, X. Hold this a sec." I tossed it to X, who caught it without an explanation. "Blink...and you'll miss this," I mumbled, stretching my arms and back.

I hopped back off the couch and stood with my back to Squid's side. Inhaling softly, I arched my back over Squid, creating a bridge. I flipped my legs over my body and put myself in a sitting position on the other side of Squid. I dramatically bowed. "Encore!" Magnet screamed. I shrugged, then crouching down in front of Squid.

"Is Squiddly-poo all better?" I cooed, like I was talking to a baby. When I didn't get a response I hopped back onto the couch. "You've left me no choice!" I said dramatically. By now I felt everyone in the Wreck Room staring. Since Squid was leaning against the old couch I stood on the couch with my back facing him.

I outstretched my arms over my head, then back flipping off the couch, over Squid, and landing near his feet. I jumped into his lap. "Ta da?" I said. Squid smiled.

"Nice," he finally mumbled. I smiled, getting off Squid.

"When'd you learn that?" X-ray asked.

I shrugged. "I was small..." Squid and X-ray stood up, and the rest of D-tent followed.

"C'mon. Let's go back to D-tent," X-ray said. Everyone went to D-tent except Squid and Magnet, who went to take showers.

Zigzag walked beside me. "Someone likes Squid," he mumbled, looking up like he didn't say anything.

"Lies!" I huffed, but none-the-less turning red. X-ray tossed back Squid's hat, and I put it back on.

"I think he likes you, too," Zig added.

"Like I c--he does?" I asked. Zigzag rolled his eyes, then walking into D-tent. "He does?" I repeated, then following Zigzag and the rest of the boys into D-tent.

Giving up I sat on the floor, then closing my eyes lazily.

"What the heck?" Zigzag muttered under his breathe.

"Oh, yea--my bunk collapsed," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Okay?" They all mumbled casually under their breaths.

I shrugged and tried to rest my eyes. After about fifteen minutes Squid and Magnet came back, Squid clutching my visor. Magnet stopped at the doorway and quirked and eyebrow at my missing bunk.

"It fell." Squid mumbled, walking past him. Magnet shrugged and went to his bunk.

I listened to the boys talk, at times rolling my eyes or laughing along.

Zero stayed secluded and just stayed on his bunk. One by one the rest of D-tent went to bed. Magnet, X-ray, Armpit, then Zigzag. Finally Squid stood up. "C'mon, Princess," he mumbled, "Gettin' up bright an' early. You need your beauty sleep."

"Uh--I'm far from a princess. And...I don't have a bunk, remember?" I asked. Squid grabbed my hand and dragged me to his bed.

"Sleep," he uttered, scratching his head. I began to protest, but Squid pushed me down onto the bed. It squeaked under my weight.

"Where're _you_ sleeping?" I asked. Squid exhaled softly and collapsed against the wall near my sleeping area, my head hear his body. Squid put my visor over his eyes and fell asleep. I listened to his breathing awhile before falling asleep myself.

"C'mon, Princess," Squid mumbled, "time to dig."

I cracked open my eyes, seeing -tent wake up before me. I moaned. "I'm up," I managed to mutter, sitting up and rubbing my eyes of sleep.

"C'mon," Magnet yawned as everyone went by. I got up and walked outside.

Every tent was walking toward Mr. Sir and a small compartment. He opened it and revealed a lad of shovels. "That's the library," Squid mumbled sleepily.

I grabbed some nasty-looking breakfast (I don't want to know what it was), and grabbed a shovel out of the compartment. I started to catch up with D--tent when Mr. Sir walked up to me.

"Now listen 'ere, girly!" Mr. Sir began. "Just because you're a girl and different than the rest doesn't mean you'll be treated different. You're already a hassle," he said under his breathe, "I know you're not going to dig as quick as the boys...Just don't slack off and we won't yell at ya," Mr. Sir said, "Here's your water jug, I'll refill it in the afternoon." With that Mr. Sir stalked off, then walking back. I quirked an eyebrow, holding onto my canteen. "And if you find anything interesting...report to me or Mo--Mr. Pendanski. If it's interesting...you get the rest of the day off." With that Mr. Sir stalked off. For good, hopefully. I held up the grimy water canteen. In black ink was written BARFBAG. I grimaced.

I shook my head, then ran to catch up with D-tent, throwing my shovel over my shoulder in the process. "D-tent!" I shouted. Everyone turned around.

"C'mon, Kaden! Gotta get diggin'!" X-ray screamed enthusiastically. He did a little jig to prove his point, Armpit joining in. I smiled as I caught up with the six boys I'd be best friends with while I was still here.

--end--

* * *


	5. First Hole's The Hardest

The Exception

Chapter V

First Hole's The Hardest

* * *

X-ray led me to a spot and told me simply to dig. I moaned--already this digging thing was not something I enjoyed. The sun was peaking but it was already hot, and dirt and dust swept around and got into my eyes and mouth. And that five-by-five hole seemed a lot bigger now...

But I grasped my shovel and began my dig anyways, putting my shovel into the ground with a good pounce onto the pick. When I did get the shovel into the ground, I tripped over and landed face-first into the dirt. "Nice one, Princ--Kaden..." I got up and unearthed my shovel, then resolved to more digging.

I must've dug half a foot before my hands started to burn. The sun was now hanging threateningly in the sky, and seemed to mock me. I can see it now: "Haha. Stupid kid. See what you get when you defend yourself?"

I shook my head. Great. Next thing you know I'll be seeing mirages and such.

I dug about an hour more before the water truck came, driven by Mr. Sir. I dropped my shovel ruthlessly and finally acknowledged the major blisters forming on my hands. I groaned, then winced and pulled myself out of the knee-deep hole. I lugged my water canteen along with me, which was now a nice and refreshing empty.

I gingerly rubbed my irritating eyes, trying to rid of the grime and dust. After I could see I walked to the water truck. I stopped at the back of the line. X-ray came over and put me in front of Zero. "You're here now, Princess," X-ray mumbled.

"Umm..." I gaped. The order was X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, then me and Zero. I looked ahead to question X, but Squid cut me off with a shake of his head. I shut my mouth, then directing my attention to my hat.

"Hello, girl scouts!" Mr. Sir greeted D-tent.

Everyone before me got their water, and finally it was my turn. "Well, Miss. Small, how're your hands comin' up?" He asked. I showed him, although I couldn't stretch my fingers. "It all calluses over. No worries!" He said happily. He grabbed my canteen and filled it up.

"Thank you, Mr. Sir," I mumbled, taking my canteen back.

"You're welcome. Now go eat and get back to work," Mr. Sir mumbled. I turned and grabbed some crackers before getting back to my hole.

I dropped the water canteen and plopped onto the dirt, my feet dangling in the hole. I poured some water onto my hands and hissed at the pain.

"How ya holdin' up, Princess?" Squid said behind me. I moaned.

"No comment," I mumbled. Squid jumped into my hole and examined my hands.

"Ouch." Squid whistled dramatically. "Here," he took my hat off his head and laid it next to me, then untying his bandana.

"Squid, no--" I muttered, trying to pull back my hands.

"'Ey." he mumbled, tying the bandana around my left hand. "It can only go around one hand, but...it'll help," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Squid," I said, "I owe you." Squid shrugged.

"No problem, Princess," he answered, dusting himself off and hopping out of my small hole.

After I ate and took a swig of water I set off to finishing my hole. I was doing better with Squid's bandana--it was a great relief.

I must've dug only and hour more before Zero climbed out of his hole, spat in it, and walked back to camp, shovel dragging behind him. "What the flip?!" I called.

"Man, Zero finishes twice as fast as the rest of us! I dunno how the kid does it..." Armpit answered.

I felt weak, and irritated. I slammed my shovel down into the ground, then wiping my forehead. "Princess? You okay?" Squid called from his hole.

"I'm good." I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I doubled over, maintaining my balance with my protruding shovel. My heart started racing, and my breathing quickened. I could feel it in my chest. Staring at the shovel, I tried to rid of the blurriness that now conceived my sight. I blinked hard. Still seeing double.

Everything went black.

Squid was looming over me, along with the rest of D-tent. I rubbed my eyes, trying to block out the sun that leaked into my eyelids. "There ya are, Princess!" Armpit said, wiping his forehead. I sat up, getting a little help from Squid on the way. I felt ironically fine, after remembering what had happened.

Then again...what exactly _did_ happen?

"You passed out, Princess," Squid whispered, as if answering my thoughts. "We rushed over as soon as we could." I shook my head.

"Oh yea..." I mumbled.

"Squid, take Kaden to the showers. Magnet, help Squid. I think Kaden's still a little out of it herself." X-ray said.

"Our holes?" Magnet asked. X-ray waved it off.

"Armpit, Zig, and me are gonna finish 'em. We've got it in us. Go on!" X-ray answered. Squid nodded, pulling me up. Magnet and Squid led me to the showers.

Faltering into a shower cubicle, Squid had to hold me by the back to keep me steady. "Sorry," I mumbled. Squid shrugged, as if replying with a, 'I don't mind'.

Groping with my clothes, I finally pulled them off, revealing my red bikini that tied behind my neck. Squid tossed them out of the cubicle and started the water. No longer did I feel sickly. In fact, I felt fine. Actually, now that I thought about it...

I looked down at my hands. Fine. They were fine! I mean, sure, they were really sore and red, but other than that--nothing. I raised an eyebrow before disregarding it.

Squids bandana must have magical powers.

Great. Now I'm delirious, too.

And here I thought I was fine.

I blinked away water that entered my eyes. Squid held me steady as I washed off. I finally finished, proud that I had pulled off a stunt like that while partially sane.

Yes, I said partially _sane_.

"C'mon, Princess," Squid beckoned, dragging me out of the shower. I staggered. "Ya know, Princess, you aren't as light as you think!" Squid said as I pushed him into the wall.

"Since when am I 'Princess'?" I asked, not paying any attention to Squids half-put-down. Squid shrugged.

"Since I said so!"

"And what if I don't like it?" I asked, grinning.

"Then I guess it's too darn bad!" Squid retorted. Squid looked down at me, smiling. I grinned.

"You're tall." Squid raised an eyebrow. He was! Almost a head taller.

"Hey, Squid? Princess?" Let's hurry it up a bit!" Magnet called from outside. Squid rolled his eyes.

"One sec.!" Squid called back. He turned back and faced me. "Your hands okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, It'll be worse tomorrow...but from there it should be downhill. At least pain-wise..." Squid explained, inspecting my hand from above.

"Squid!" Magnet hollered. Squid rolled his eyes once again. He paused, then wrapped an arm around my back and gave me a short kiss on the lips. I looked up at Squid.

"C'mon. Magnet's gonna have a heart-attack," Squid mumbled.

Gosh. I didn't want to move. Frozen. I was frozen there.

"Kaden? Kaden! C'mon!"

I opened my eyes. Looked around. Looked up.

Hello, sky.

"Angels from above?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Squid looked down. D-tent raised their eyebrows.

"Hardly..." Came Zigzag's response.

"You passed out," Squid explained. I shot up.

Whoops. Shouldn't have done that. My head started throbbing. "What the heck just happened? I thought you and Magnet took me...and then X-ray...I kissed..." I rubbed my temples.

"You must've been dreaming," Squid explained.

"Yeah...you were mumbling stuff...like Squid's name...It was getting freaky..." X-ray said. Magnet nodded.

I looked down at my hands. _Now _they hurt. _Now_ they were blistered. Oh, of _course_! I wasn't wearing my bathing suite! Squid hadn't really kissed me!

Not sure if I'm not delirious though...

D-tent hung around me for a couple more minutes while I tried to regain my saneness. They said I was only down for a couple minutes. I was fine after a short period. "Are you sure you can dig?" X-ray asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I grabbed my shovel, uprooting it. One by one D-tent cleared my hole, Squid leaving last with a look behind. I smiled.

That boy, I swear.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath before digging some more.

D-tent was finishing up their holes, one after the other. X-ray, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Squid.

I finally finished my hole, and in renouncement tossed my shovel out of the hole. I tried to pull myself out of my hole, but my hands hurt too bad.

"Oh, Princess?" Squid called from above. I smiled.

"How long were you there, you stalker?" I asked happily. Squid grinned.

"I've been waiting for you! Here, lemme give you a hand." Squid grabbed my forearms and carefully pulled me out of the hole. I went to stalk off when Squid stopped me.

"What?"

"You're s'posed to spit in your hole. It's like, law," Squid said. I rolled my eyes and spat into my hole. "You call that **s**_pit_?" Squid asked. I glared, then gathered as much saliva as I could to spit. "Let's go," Squid said.

I cursed at my shovel under my breathe as I threw it with the other shovels. "C'mon. Ya gotta eat," Squid said. I moaned as we headed to D-tent for my things.

I restlessly grabbed my hat and put it on, then grabbing my bag and taking out a bandana. "Can you help me with this, Squid?" I asked quietly. Squid nodded, coming over to tie my other hand with the green bandana. He gingerly wrapped the bandana around, then tying it securely.

Being this close to Squid, though, brought that dream...um, hallucination, back into my thoughts. He had kissed me. There. In the showers. I was so deep in thought, staring at my hands, that I didn't notice how Squid had stayed in the same spot. Not moving away.

Of course, I noticed after awhile, and looked up curiously. "Squid? You okay?" I asked.

His eyes. Distant. Warm.

He whispered. I almost didn't hear him.

"You scared me back there, Kaden."

I blinked. Since when did Squid call me Kaden? I faltered. "Sorry. I don't know what happened. It was like--" Squid drew me into a fierce embrace.

"You scared me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, worried that I worried him. "I'm sorry, Squid. I'm sorry."

"You're a fighter, Princess. I'll give you that." Squid drew back a little, so I saw his face. I smiled.

"But of course."

Squid laughed. I looked down.

"That dream I had. I liked it."

"Why?" Squid asked.

"You were in it...It was like a double dream, ya know? Where you dream of waking up?"

"Yeah?" I nodded. "What happened?" I smiled.

"Uh...well, we were in the showers--"

"What??"

"I wasn't naked or anything, _pervert_!" I snapped. Squid made an 'oh' sound. "But you did kiss me..." I added.

"Oh, really?" Squid asked, squeezing my back. I nodded. "Hmm. That's a weird dream." I nodded. "Well, let's go! I'm hungry!" Squid pulled away and walked off to the Mess hall.

"Squid! Stop right there! You did that on purpose!!!!!" I screamed. "That boy, I tell you..." I repeated, running after him.

--end--

* * *


	6. Scathed

The Exception

Chapter VI

Scathed

* * *

I walked to the mess hall, Squid right ahead of me. I grabbed my almost-non-edible food and sat down with D-tent.

"There's our girl," Zigzag said. I smiled and sat down between Zig and Magnet. Squid sat across from me. I ate some bread, but nothing more.

"How're you hands?" asked Magnet. I undid one of the bandanas carefully and showed him just how hard I was pushing myself out there. "Ouch," he muttered.

"No kidding," I mumbled. "Squid?" I held out my hand for him to re-tie the bandana. He nodded and without argument rewound my hand. I flexed my fingers, inspecting the green bandana. "It burns."

After dinner Magnet, Squid, and I took our showers. Yeah--sounds awfully familiar. This time though, I had to change into my swimsuit. The same red bikini. Luckily all the guys wore shorts or boxers in the showers, otherwise...oh, boy.

I debated to myself whether or not I should take off the bandanas on my hands. Finally I looked 'round the corner to Magnet to see what he thought. "Yo, Mag," I beckoned. Magnet turned around. "What should I do about this?" I held out my hands. His eyebrows rose.

"I dunno, chica," he began, "I'd take them off, but..."

Squid walked over. "Take 'em off. You leave 'em on and the cloth'll get damp. Then you could infect the blisters or somethin'."

I smiled. "How'd you know that? Not even I did."

He shrugged. "Health class, or somethin'. I forget." I nodded, trying to take the bandanas off. I didn't want to even get near the darn blisters, let alone put them under the fierce spray of the showers. But, hey, it'll be over in a few minutes. Squid shook his head, laughing. "Need a little help there, Princess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"Yes, please. Before I get mad."

He untied my right, then my left. He inspected my left hand, which had been protected longer than the right. It looked better--at least, the blisters weren't as torn or ripped. They hurt. I'd give them that. It burned to move them--how was I supposed to wash myself?

I guess the logical explanation was I wasn't going to. I'd just wash the grime off my body. That'd be that.

Plus, I could use a good soak. Muttering a Thanks to Squid, I used a token to turn on my shower. Wincing, I walked into the sprit of water coming onto me. I brought my hands up to the water and made a noise. A grunt. A sigh. Whatever. The only thing I concentrated on was the pain.

The shower went quicker than I thought, thank the Lord. I stepped out, already feeling the loss of heat on my body. Not that I had any heat in the first place, seeing as the water was so flippin' cold. I stood against the wall, staring at my hands.

Of course, my hands reminded me of Squid. How those two are linked heaven only knows.

I loved it when he was near. He looked out for me. Like my Dad before he died. But we all know Squid was no "Dad figure" to me. I smirked.

Of course, he's done so much for me. What have I done for him? Nothing.

Then again, what could I do?

Squid walked out then. I smiled. "Hey, hotshot. How was your shower?" He shrugged.

"It was fine. Nothing uneventful." I nodded. "Want me to help you with your hands again?" I frowned.

"Why do you help me so much?" I asked, almost whispering.

"I dunno...I feel like I need to, I guess," Squid answered, concentrating more on the bandana. I took my hand that wasn't being held and brought his eyes to meet mine.

"Why?"

He breathed, sending his hot breathe onto my neck. I almost shuddered. "I guess...Aw, I don't know, Princess..." He attempted an explanation. I smiled.

"You know, in that dream...this is where it happened," I brought up. Squid laughed, tying up my other hand. He looked up when he finished.

"Right here?" He asked. I nodded. "And your sure?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I forgot." Squid smiled, then suddenly turned serious as he drew in. His lips grazed mine before another bunch of kids came into the showers. He drew back a little, then pulled away completely at seeing Zigzag and X-ray walk in.

"Sup, guys?" Zigzag asked, whistling over to a stall. I blushed.

"Not much, Zig." I answered. Squid smiled.

"Let's go. The rest of D-tent should be at the Wreck room." Squid pushed gently on my shoulder. I shuffled out of the showers.

Before going to the Wreck room, I slipped on my clothes. Then Squid and I walked to the designated place.

We entered the Wreck room, where D-tent was in fact near the pool tables. "So," I began, grabbing a pool stick, "Who's playin' me?" Armpit got up, grinning.

"Where's the girl?" A guy screamed from the doorway.

Okay, seeing as I was the only girl at this stupid camp, you'd think you'd get down, hide, do whatever you could to get out of this guys way.

Not so.

Me being the not-so-smart (not to mention defensive) girl I am decided to turn around and see who the heck called my name so arrogantly.

Everything seemed to slow down. This mystery guy stalked to where I stood. Squid hopped over and wedged himself between me and this rampaging rhinoceros. "Oh, my--If it isn't the little Shrimp from D-tent," He mocked. I went to beat the crap out of the guy, but Squid stopped me. D-tent surrounded us three like we were prey. "What're are you gonna do, little girl?"

Squid had to hold me back some more. "Stop this, Black." I stopped trying to squirm passed Squid.

"You know him?" I asked. Squid nodded hesitantly.

"That little girl of yours is quite the charm." Black went on, "too bad her face is about to get smashed in, eh, Shrimp?" He finished.

"You'll leave her the way she is, got it?" Squid growled. Nods came from D-tent. Zig muttered something.

"I can take him," I muttered, almost to myself. "Squid." He half-turned his head, keeping an eye on Black. "Please." Squid closed his eyes.

The Wreck room was an eerie silent. Sure, they were hushed beforehand, but they knew how dramatic this scene was before them.

Like in an action-packed movie where the girl gets killed or something, I thought. Oh, the irony...

"Clear it, D-tent," Squid finally mumbled. "I said _move it_!" D-tent walked off, against walls. Squid wrapped his hands around my neck. "Don't get yourself killed, aight?" I nodded.

"Can we _please _get started?" Black asked, grabbing hold of Squids sleeve. Squid turned and pummeled him in the stomach.

"Thanks for lettin' go," he mumbled, walking off.

Black clenched his stomach, not out of pain, but surprise. He turned to smack Squid in the head, but I grabbed his arm, receiving in turn, a fiery burn shoot through my arm.

Ah, the blisters. Of course!

I let go of Black, like it was _he _that was on fire.

"What's wrong, Princess? That looong day of digging get to you?" Black sneered. I took my defensive stance.

"You...don't...scare me."

Okay, my plan: Don't use my hands. That left my legs.

This would be a bit harder than I thought.

Black threw quite a few punches, and I dodged them all. I took the offensive then, kicking ruthlessly. I tried to stay concentrated. Black finally got me in the gut, and I grunted. Falling to my knees, it took me a few seconds to regain my composure. I back flipped onto the nearby pool table. It shimmied underneath my weight.

Black grabbed a pool stick from the nearby rack. I groaned. Swiftly, Black swept the stick underneath my feet. I barely managed to bunny-hop over it. What I wasn't expecting was another sweep of the pool stick.

The wood cracked onto my shins. I wined, almost losing my balance, getting down on one knee to hold myself. I cursed.

"Princess!"

I looked over. There was Zigzag, pool stick in hand. He tossed it to me, and I caught it with trouble. My hand's pain seared through my arm. Slowly I regained my footing. I held out my pool stick defensively. "Bring it," I breathed.

Black smirked. "Of course."

He went to swing down, near my shoulder. I blocked it with my stick painfully, and Black drew back. "Strike one," I mumbled. I leapt off the pool table and onto Black. he fell backwards with a thump, dislodging his weapon and sending it gliding away. I jammed my stick under Blacks jaw, and he let out a choke. "Strike two," I growled.

Maybe I should explain myself. When I fight, I don't worry about my current condition. I'm like programmed not to feel it. My hands hurt. They really hurt. But, I was pushing it aside to keep myself in the game. Like baseball with an injury. You still would want to play, wouldn't you?

Somehow Black had shoved me off, sending my stick flying . I landed on my back. Black pressed his foot onto my stomach. He applied pressure, making me grunt. "Correction. Home run." Black grinned. I frowned. Grabbing his foot, I flipped Black off of me. He landed on his back. I flew down and drew my hand back to punch his lights out when a hand grabbed my curled fist. I grimaced as they cut into my sores.

"_That'd be quite enough, Miss Small_."

I froze. Black, sprawled out beneath me and breathing heavily, smirked. I turned my head, seeing Mom with his hands on his hips.

I never would've thought! In all my years here-" Mom cut himself off. He threw his finger into my face, shaking it wildly. "You're paying a visit to the Warden!"

"No! Mom, I didn't start--"

"Enough!"

"Listen to me!" I screamed. I stood up, Black sliding out of the way. Mom was shorter than me, his height not very threatening.

"No," he growled. My eyes widened. He pulled me towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'll go, just get off me before I scream rape!" I said. He dropped my shirt.

"Let's go."

I looked back at D-tent before nodding.

I walked behind the stalking man. Sure, I'd never met the Warden before--but by Mom's face I could tell he wasn't going to give me an easy way out. I could see it now, you know--getting an easy way out. Getting punished by some old lady with no teeth. Yea, right. Like my life was that easy.

That's almost as crazy as that dream. Almost as crazy as Zigzag's hair. I shook my head.

Anyways, I didn't even know if I'd ever see D-tent again! And what about Squid?

No, I can't leave. Besides, that Black figure needs to be punished. And that little Fang kid, too.

I was just hoping that I'd at least be able to stay at Camp Green Lake.

Sometimes I just crack myself up.

If this had been before I met D-tent, I would've gladly gotten out of here.

Almost tripping on a rock, I went back to my thoughts. But now I've got friends here.

And that life I left back home isn't that appealing.

It's not like I started this thing anyway! My guess is Black's from B-tent.

I hate that tent.

We finally got to a cabin. There were trees in the yard. Let me repeat--there were trees...at Camp Green Lake.

Mom banged on the door. Footsteps were heard, and the screen door opened. "Yes?" The redhead asked. My eye almost twitched.

_That..._was the Warden? That little prissy?! She looked like she could have a heart-attack if here nail polish bled! But still, I stayed silent. I looked down as she looked me over.

"Ah, the girl," she began. "Bring her in."

Mom shoved me into the doorway, walking in, then, himself. I felt the cool rush of air graze my face. The Warden cleared her throat.

"Did I say you could stay?" she asked Mom. He looked down.

"No Ma'am, you didn't," Mom answered quietly.

"That's what I thought." After Mom didn't move, the Warden pointed roughly at the door, making Mom flinch. "Out!"

Mom nodded vigorously, then shuffling warily out of the cabin. The Warden finally turned her attention toward me. "Hello, hello, Princess," She said, sitting down in a chair. I eyed her carefully. She pulled out a small bottle of nail polish, first untwisting the cap. Quirking an eyebrow, I watched as she nodded towards a chair across from me. "Please have a seat. We're going to have some nice girl talk."

I didn't like the sound of that.

Carefully, like a dog taking some treats out of a strangers hand, I sat down.

"I've been watching you, Princess. Believe it or not, I have," The Warden said crisply, painting her nails.

I fidgeted. This didn't sound like something you'd talk about when you've been caught fighting. "You and Squid, correct?"" She brought up. My fingers clamped onto the seat cushion. She giggled.

"Do you like him?" She asked. My jaw clenched. "I think you do...after all, I've seen the way you act around him."

That attitude of mine started to rise from within. I tried to keep myself maintained, but failed miserably.

"Honestly, yes." Biting my tongue, I almost regretted my answer. Almost. What I didn't expect was the Warden's light 'Aww'.

Okay. At this point, I was definitely confused.

I was here to be punished, right?

"You know," the Warden began again, still painting her nails, "I do know what you're going through." She shrugged. "Don't fall for him."

I bit my tongue. "Bu if you want to me messed with...go ahead. Let him break your heart. Only hurts you in the end."

"He wouldn't," I barked. She looked up.

"Excuse me?"

Hesitating, I answered again, "he wouldn't."

She stood up. "I've had it up to here with you! First the bed, now you've fought a boy twice your size? What's wrong with you?" Her nails shimmered in the light. She seemed to seethe. I didn't know what she was talking about anymore.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do or don't do with that boy. Just don't let me catch you two..." She faltered.

"Doing it?"

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"But, anyways, that's not why you're here!" I nodded my agreement. "You have been making quite the ruckus, you know? You broke that bed, didn't you? I saw it." I nodded, keeping Squid out of the picture. The last thing I wanted was Squid getting punished. "And then you beat up that boy?"

"He started it."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Yes!" I answered. "He stalked in, wanting me to fight!"

"And you agreed?"

"I knew I could t-" I stopped. I was digging myself into a hold. If I really wanted to be in a hole I could jump into one while "building character".

She eyed me. Looked me over. Slowly, she implied, "You knew you could what...?" I looked down.

"I knew I could--uh--couldn't back away. I had to fight."

"You're lying. You know, Miss Small, this doesn't look too good." She examined her nails carefully. "Not to good at all..."

Finally, the Warden looked up. "Get up." I did so, not wanting any more trouble than I was already in.

Drawing her hand back, she slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the right with the force, and Squid's hat effectively flew off my head.

Now, trust me when I say this--I've been slapped before. I know what a slap feels like. For instance, it didn't feel like this.

Her slap seared my face. Honestly, it felt like I had been branded. Screaming, I fell to my knees in pain. My eyes began to tear up. I felt blood trickle down, to my chin. Hearing the Warden gasp, I looked up. "My special nail polish! Look what you did!" My eyes widened. Tears pooled. I shook with every breathe--every raspy breathe. My hand shook as I lightly laid it onto the cheek the Warden struck.

More blood. I winced, running my hand along what seemed like one--no, two--gashes along my cheek.

I can't explain the pain. Worse than digging a five-by-five hole. Worse than defending myself with a pool stick. Worse than putting my hands under cold water. Much worse.

"Are you done with me?" I whispered. The Warden giggled.

"Sure. And remember--that boy...? He's up to no good."

With that, I scurried up from the floor and tripped out of the doorway.

Mom was there. He saw my tears. My pain, and newly gained tiger stripes. His eyes downcast, he mumbled an, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't think..."

I straightened out my back, still trying to stand tall in my embarrassment. I breathed through my mouth. My breathe was too heavy to contain.

Girls didn't go down like this.

Fighters didn't go down like this.

I didn't go down like this.

[end

* * *


	7. Same Thing, Another Day

The Exception

Chapter VII

Same Thing, Another Day

* * *

Cautiously, Mom laid a hand on my shoulder. With a last look of regret, Mom led the way back to the tents. The whole way there I wondered what I'd tell D-tent. How they'd react. I sobbed the whole way, not bothering to look up when boys would stare. I wiped some tears and blood away. I kept my eyes hidden by Squid's hat, which was my only protection from the looks. Most of the boys probably shot looks of sympathy. Go ahead, pity me. Like I care. Right now I wanted revenge. And D-tent, my only friends here.

The pain was starting to key down, instead turning into a strange throb.

So, I didn't die like in the movies. But it still didn't get rid of the irony. How the girl never comes out the hero.

When I find Black I'll kill him, unless my senses kick in, trying to override my instincts. Didn't happen too often, I'll admit.

Mom and I finally got to D-tent. Standing outside, Mom shuffled his feet. "I'm really sorry, Kaden. Would you like me to get the First Aid kit?" I nodded. Dirt from gusts of wind had entered it a bit. He turned to set off for the kit.

"Thanks, Mom," I mumbled. He nodded before walking away.

I stared at the tents doorway for what seemed like eternity. Thoughts spinning like tops in my head, I finally curled my fingers around the rough fabric of the door and walked in.

Everyone stopped whispering and stood up. "Princess..."

I took Squid's hat off and looked up. Everyone gaped at my scratches. Even Zero looked on. "They don't hurt anymore, but..." I trailed off.

"Sorry, chica," Magnet mumbled, "we didn't think she'd get you with the nail polish." I smiled at Mag's sympathy.

"It's all good," I sort of lied. It didn't hurt. At least not physically.

Before I could inquire about the nail polish, Zigzag started talking. "Squid's mad at himself," He added, shrugging, "He stormed outta the Wreck Room like a friggin' rabid monkey." I smiled.

"Only you could find that simile, Zig." I said. D-tent smirked. X-ray looked over the scratches.

"Man, seriously—D-tent didn't think this would happen. The Warden rarely uses her nail polish. Especially on kids. Sometimes she'll use it on Mom or Mr. Sir. But other than that..."

"Why is it like this?" I asked, knowing someone knew something.

"The Warden uses rattle snake venom in her nail polish." Magnet explained.

"Yeah...she was painting her nails. That makes sense. How'd you know, Mag?" I asked.

"I got that too, the first week I was here. I kinda stole a couple things from Mr. Sir's place." D-tent shook their heads. "I can't help it! My fingers are magnets!"

Zigzag smiled. "But seriously, Princess. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Mom's bringing a First Aid it. I just wish Squid would—"

"Princess!" Squid called from the door. I turned, and, seeing it was Squid, ran into his arms. I buried my face in his neck, his hat clasped tightly behind Squid. His hand went to my back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you—"

"Squid!" I said, looking into his eyes. He seemed to gaze upon my lacerations. "I fought, right? I chose to, right?" He shook his head.

"Still..." My hand went to my visor on Squid's head, pulling it down over his eyes. "Still the jokester, are ya?" Squid smiled. I nodded as Squid's hand went to fix his visor.

"Really, don't feel bad!"

"Someone get the popcorn!" Magnet chirped. I glared.

"Man, don't talk about food like that! You're making me hungry!" Armpit said, elbowing Magnet.

Everyone sat on the floor, just chillin'. Finally Mom came with the First Aid kit. He sat on a bunk with me next to him. He squirted some water first, making me jump. Mom mumbled a sorry. "It's okay," I muttered back.

D-tent tried to converse. I could tell it wasn't working—they were watching Mom like he was performing a Siamese twin operation, and they were connected by the brain. "A little antiseptic," Mom muttered, before applying the cool gel. "A band-aid and we're done!" I smiled, already feeling better. Mom peeled the band-aid apart before softly sticking it over my scathe.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, feeling the band-aid. He nodded.

"No problem, Kaden!" He seemed much cheerier, now that I was cheerier. "Don't forget D-tent! Group talk tomorrow after digging! And Kaden, your bunk'll come tomorrow, in the evening, perhaps." Mom left.

"What's 'group talk'?" I asked.

"The tent talks to Mom about morals and crap," X-ray explained, "It's nuthin'."

"Tomorrow's gunna suck," I muttered, "Second hole, and I'm sore and friggin' beat up."

Squid smiled. "Then it's downhill, remember. Don't forget." I rolled my eyes.

"How could I?" I asked. D-tent laughed.

Squid yawned. "Well, I think it's time to turn in. After all, Princess worried me sick!" I elbowed him, and his raised hands came to his inflicted gut.

"Yeah, I think everyone's tired after that scare," X-ray agreed.

"C'mon, Princess. You can sleep with me tonight." Squid said, taking off his visor.

"With you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't care," Zig backed Squid, "But I wouldn't try anything, you two—Squid's bunk squeaks in certain positions."

"Zig! You pervert!" I said, slapping his arm. He winked.

"Just embarrassing the heck outta Squid ova here."

X-ray slumped down in his bed. "Squid ain't gunna do anything. I taught him well. Plus, why not? You two are head ova heels for each otha anyways."

I rolled my eyes, turning red. Squid shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe you two just said that!"

"It's our job. We're your family."

"Quite the family!" I added.

Everyone went to their bunks. I stared annoyingly at the floor as both Squid and Zigzag took off their shirts. "What? You can't keep your clothes on?!"

"I didn't have a shirt on last night, either!" Zigzag defended. "Plus, we've always slept like this. It's hot out!"

"I noticed!" I agreed. "But I don't go strippin' down!" Squid hopped into his bunk. I took off Squid's hat and climbed in.

I laughed. "I'm gunna fall off!" Squid shook his head, securely wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Nah." I smiled, placing my head under Squid's chin. He planted a kiss on my forehead. My hand went to Squid's chest as I fell asleep.

Yeah, sleep. Bad sleep. Nightmares. Flashbacks.

I was eleven. Twelve, maybe. I looked on from the stairs as my Mom and Dad screamed at each other. My older brother, Jake, was at the top, telling me to come back up. He's about sixteen now. He left the family a few days after the scene before me, actually.

Mesmerized, I stared as my mother screamed at Dad, pointing to the door.

It was like someone had hit the mute button on the television. There wasn't any sound, but I knew what they were saying. I had actually been there a couple years ago, after all. I practically memorized this scene.

My Dad, drunk as always, shook his head before storming out of the house. I ran to the screen door after it slammed in my mother's face, watching my father stepping into his car. Peeling out of the driveway with his Corvette, he zoomed out of the driveway with a thunderous squeeeeek...if I remembered correctly.

Feeling Jake's hand on my shoulder, I still didn't take my eyes off my father's car as it got smaller and smaller. He was at the intersection near our house when it happened.

Dad t-boned a pick-up truck as he tried to turn onto the street. My mother screamed, and the three of us ran towards the scene. It looked like one of those scenes you see in those bad movies. But this was reality.

I woke up with a skip of a heartbeat and a loud gasp. I held my breathe when I remembered the fact that Squid was only three inches away. The rest of the night I sat there, praying for daylight. Hoping no one heard me awake. I really couldn't remember if the moisture on my face was sweat or tears. Probably both.

Finally the wake-up call blared and met my ears. I actually cracked a smile. Squid stirred next to me, which was my hint to beat it. I got up and stood with a stumble.

Slowly, D-tent rose to their feet. Magnet being last, of course. Slowly, I got ready. I grabbed Squid's hat (may as well call it mine now) and my water jug. Squid folded his arms. "C'mon, Princess! This ain't no leisure activity!" I fake gasped.

"Oh my God, Squid! They got you! Not you too!" I said with drama.

"Yes, we got him too!" Zig said. I laughed. Squid raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't understand that conversation...but okay..." I winked and set off for the Library. "You know, for four-thirty in the morning, you're pretty giddy...what's up?" Squid asked as we started heading off. I shrugged, pretending the nightmare didn't happen last night. It's normal routine nowadays. "No, really..."

"Nothing...I just didn't get much sleep last night...so I've been awake awhile now..." I said. Hey, it was as close to the truth as I was going to get. I didn't want to worry Squid—or anyone in D-tent. He breathed.

"Whatever...look, I'm here, okay? You can talk to me if you need me..." Squid mumbled. Zig sniffed. For a moment I wondered if he actually knew about last night. But, he said nothing.

"Time to get diggin'!" Was the noise I heard resounding from the Library. I moaned.

"Same thing, another day..."

--end--

* * *


	8. The Worst Of Luck

The Exception

Chapter VIII

The Worst Of Luck

* * *

After a visit to the Library for my shovel and some breakfast, I started digging, not very excited for another day in of it. This was only my second hole! And I've only been here for three days. How did Squid and I get so close…in three days? I've gotten Into a lot of trouble in just three days, too. I shook my head as I painfully kept digging. My blisters ripped back open with every push I gave on to the shovel. Even with Squid's bandana, I felt pain. At about the fifth pile of dirt I hurtled out of the little hole, I tossed my shovel to the side and cursed out loud. Slumping to the ground, I growled at the pain still throbbing through my hands.

Taking in a breath I needed dearly to keep cool, I finally regained my composure and thought about what I was doing. D-tent was probably staring in surprise; heck, Squid was probably freaked out. My hands shaking, I carefully untied the bandana. As I did so, I couldn't help but wonder what I was really mad at--my hands or my nightmare. My hands couldn't hurt that bad. In the shower they were perfectly fine. I fought with the pain, too, didn't I? Finally I came to my conclusion--I was blaming my mental pain on my physical pain.

They were throbbing though. And I couldn't say they didn't hurt when I did dig. "You okay, Princess?" Squid finally asked from his hole. _Oh, wonderful_, I wanted to shout in madness. I just nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. It just hurts…" I yelled from my position. I inspected my now revealed hands. Not a very pretty sight, let's put it that way. Too grossed out to look any more, I turned my head, wrapping it back up. Breathing, I tried to delay the time until I began digging again. Bitterly, I thought about my nightmare.

Should I tell Squid? D-tent? I wanted to…but something was holding me back. It was my life--why tell them about something so private?

But they were my friends. And Squid…he's worried. I couldn't worry him over a stupid nightmare. Nodding, I stood up. I'd just have to tell Squid. But when? Walking over to my shovel, I began the long digging process.

Finally, lunch time came around noon. Great, because my water jug was empty. Bad, because now I'd have to tell Squid about my nightmares. I got in my line for my refill on water, staring at the dirt at my feet. I played with the band-aid on my face that covered the Warden's scratches.

Mom had the water truck duty today. Still a little dazed, I handed my canteen to Mom. He eyed me with his weird stare. "You doing okay, Kaden? You look a little ruffled at the feathers." My head snapped up. I put my hand to my side.

"Yea, I'm fine, Mom. I'll be fine." I muttered, walking off when he handed me the water. I finished grabbing my apple and cinnamon crackers when I stopped where I was. I spotted Squid and Zig at my hole.

Now I _did _have to fess up.

Dragging my feet all the way there, I bit my lip when I sat at my hole. It was definitely not hole material--everyone else's had to be three times bigger. I didn't care--I was in pain. Sitting down, I softly bit into my cracker. Squid handed me more crackers. Confused, I raised an eyebrow. "I grabbed extras for you," he mumbled. Smiling slightly, I thanked him. "Now. You're going to have to tell me what's going on. Cuz Zig informed me while we were diggin' that you were having a nightmare. He said you were talkin' in your sleep."

Secretly, I cursed in my head. Zigzag did know. What did I say in my sleep?

"Okay, okay." I bowed my head, breathing deep. "For two years, I've had the same nightmare about my family. It's really just a flashback of what happened when I was about nine…"

So I told Zigzag and Squid everything. From start to end, what occurs in my nightmare that I get almost every night. Finally, I finished. Squid and Zig both looked deep in thought.

"I don't get it…why was your mom so mad…it doesn't make sense that she was mad cuz your dad was drunk. There has to be more to it." Squid said. I nodded.

"I know. But my mom never did tell me…or my brother, Jake. My brother put my mom into a mental hospital a couple months after the ordeal. She just…couldn't take it, I guess. And my brother left me to my grandma cuz he couldn't support me. I miss him." I explained. Squid nodded. Zigzag's eyes shifted back and forth, like he was scanning my feelings.

"Ya know…most of D-tent will understand problems like that. That's usually how we wind up here. Family problems. My dad left my mom…and she became a drunk cuz of it. I spent the rest of the time trying to live off of what I got…" Squid mumbled. Zig nodded.

The heat pounded on my face as I tried to concentrate on Squid and Zig. I felt my body sway forward, and I caught myself before I did a face plant. Squid grabbed my arm and Zig's hands went to my legs to hold me down.

"You're definitely not doing too well…" Squid mumbled. Zigzag handed me my water.

"Drink up…otherwise you'll pass out. Eat all you can." Zig mumbled. He handed me his food. Squid followed suit. I shook my head.

"It's yours…" I slurred.

"Yea, well…we're not falling over." Zig mumbled. Blinking hard, I tried to clear my eyes of the fog that blocked them.

"Hey. Concentrate on my hand, 'kay?" Squid asked. His hand slowly moved back and forth in front of my eyes.

_If I could see them, I would, _I thought.

Time seemed to slow down. It felt like I was sitting there for an hour before my vision started to clear. Just then did I notice D-tent had walked over to see what was wrong. How long had they been there? Taking a drink of water, I finally tried to stand up. A little wobbly at first, I planted my feet in the ground.

Shaking my head, I mumbled, "Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" D-tent grinned.

"Still our Princess, eh?" Magnet asked. I grabbed my shovel.

"Man, D-tents gotta help out," X-ray mumbled.

"I'm done with my hole…" Came a little voice from behind Armpit. Everyone cleared to see little Zero, with his shovel.

It was the first time I'd ever heard Zero talk. Looking over, I almost fell over on Squid. His body held mine steady. "Are you sure you wanna, Zero?" Squid asked. Thinking a moment, he nodded.

"Yea…I do."

"Thanks, Zero." I said, trying to smile. He smiled back.

"It's okay."

"C'mon, Zig. We gotta get her out of here." Squid grabbed my hand and made an effort to pull me out of my little midget-hole. Didn't work too well. Zigzag hopped over just in time to catch my other arm.

"Squid. Take her to the showers. Let her cool down. D-tent'll be back in a few," X-ray said. From what I could see, Squid nodded.

Well, this really sucked.

How many times have I been injured in the time I was here?

I'm a loser.

My feet felt like they had a mind of their own as the three of us trekked to the showers. "What do we do if someone catches us leaving the digging site?" Zigzag asked. Squid shrugged.

"Don't know. But Princess _is _a little sick, isn't that good enough? Its not like we're running away."

I wish we could. Everyone in D-tent. Just dig to China and live there.

I can't believe I'm saying this stuff.

Luckily, we didn't run into anyone walking to the showers. I didn't ask why no one noticed. It was probably best not to know. Finally, we made it. Squid and Zig set me down against the wall. I tilted my head back. "I just wanna sleep," I mumbled incoherently.

"That's great, Princess," Zigzag mumbled back, "but right now, you need to cool off."

"Yeah," Squid added. "Are you wearing your swimsuit?" I squinted, trying to remember. I wasn't exactly in the best position to think right now. "Princess?" I shook my head rather lethargically.

"I don't remember."

"Well…check," Zigzag said. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, I looked down at my chest. I laughed.

"No, I'm not." Zigzag's hand went to his chin, and Squid scratched his head.

"Well…that doesn't leave too many options," Squid mumbled. "And I'm _not _taking off her clothes just to…" Trailing off, I finished his sentence in my head.

Bad, bad Squid. Of course not.

I was just too lazy to get those thoughts out through my mouth.

"I don't…need a shower," I managed to slur out. I was barely able to see Squid's head shake.

"Yeah, and I'm the freakin' queen of Scotland." Zigzag turned his head.

"Scotland?"

"Drop it."

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Zigzag shrugged. "Let's just…get some towels wet or something…and then use it to cool her face off."

"Just throw her into the shower, clothes and all."

Wow, that was definitely a new voice I heard. My head flopped to one side to view who walked in. "Mom?" I mumbled, squinting. He nodded, walking into the bathroom.

"Mom, I think that's the first time you've answered to that name…" Squid mumbled. I cocked a smile. It was.

"Shuttup, Alan. Let's get off her jumpsuit, at least. She's wearing her shirt and shorts. Ricky, start the water. Here's some tokens…" I felt hands grab at my clothes, and I almost said something along the lines of 'stop', but I was waay past the point of understanding. I also heard running water after not too long. I think my hearing kept me tied to the presentmy sight was blurred, like I mentioned before.

And suddenly, I was flying beneath a calm sprinkle of rain. Well, that's what it felt like. In reality I was only lifted to my feet, then shoved under the showers. Shutting my eyes, I made out a noise of discontent, even though the water was for my own good. After a few moments under the shower the cool liquid managed to seep to my skin, and I somehow got my eyes to open. It was then that I noticed Squid's arms locked onto my shoulders. He was getting wet just as much as I was.

I could probably assume I was growing more aware of my surroundings, also, because all of a sudden I was able to understand what the heck was going on. Shivering, my arms went to warm myself. Squid chuckled. "Kinda cold, eh, Princess?" I nodded.

He couldn't get by me. He was shivering, too. Clothes just make it that much colder in water. "Okay, you two, this ain't no leisure activity! Let's get Kaden to the tent and dry her off. You are feeling better, right, Kaden?" Asked Mom.

I blinked as the water slowly settled into drips. "Yeah…a lot better. Thanks, Mom." He nodded.

"No problem. I'm always looking out for my tent. If Mr. Sir happens to notice, which I highly doubt, I'll explain it to him. No worries. Just get back to the tent. Alan, let her rest! Ricky, go ahead and help these two…watch their actions! I hafta go back or Mr. Sir _will _start wondering." Handing the orange jumpsuit to Squid, Mom raced off. Squid handed my jumpsuit to Zig.

"I might get it wet…"

I rolled my eyes. "You get concerned too much."

"Hey! I was under that shower, freezing cold, to help you, and now you're going to start an argument?" My mouth gaped open.

"Since when was this an argument? I was _not_ starting an argument! That was a _statement_, and you know it!"

Zigzag started to walk off. "Let's go, kids! The bus is leaving!"

Squid and I both looked over. "What bus?"

"Oh my god, never mind! Let's go already!"

I was dripping wet, sure. And still maybe a little dazed. But Squid was, too. He just shook his head and grabbed my hand, leading me off to D-tent.

"Don't ever…do that again." He mumbled.

"Do what?"

"That 'sick' thing."

"Oh. Okay."

"_That's all you're going to say?_"

"_What do you want me to say_?"

"LET'S GO! And I thought _I_ was the insane one…" Zig trailed off.

"Hey!"

Squid, Zig, and I all made our way to our lovely little tent.

Fainting, blistering, scratching, more fainting…

For how long I've been at this place, I have sure had the best of luck. My eyebrows arched in response to that sarcasm.

I actually remember my mother telling me at some point how unlucky our family is. I kicked a small pile of dirt out of my way as I remembered the line she'd always say.

"_We've always had the worst of luck."_

I huffed. Squid looked over. "Did you say something?" I blinked. Did I?

"No?" He quirked an eyebrow but otherwise dropped the question. So, I could finally determine that I wasn't completely recovered from the faint.

The three of us entered the tent. "Doctor Mom's orders, Princess. Inta bed ya go," Zig mumbled. Squid led me directly to his bunk.

My body fell onto the cot and it was then that I noticed just how exhausted I was. I sighed. Squid sat down, leaning against the cot's frame. Closing my eyes, I began drifted off to sleep, still trying to understand my problem with luck.

_It makes no sense. Is it really bad luck? Or is it something else bigger? _I smirked. _Or, maybe I'm just a trouble-maker who deserves this mess._

Finally my mind let go and I fell asleep.

_A small woman stood with her back to the man behind her. The blonde's arms were folded and a sad expression painted her face._

"_Are you sure? You are completely positive it's true?" The dark haired man behind her asked gently. She nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. Turning around, she saw the man's miserable expression._

"_I don't know what to do. Borya, help me…" He hugged her. _

"_What am I to do? It is not mine. Your husband--" _

"_My husband has nothing to do with this!" Borya propped her chin up to his eyesight._

"_He has everything to do with this." She still shook her head._

"_But I don't love him. I love _you." _The slightest smile pulled at Borya's face._

"_I know…but…you must now take care of this child. The baby will need you, and it's father." He rested his hand on her stomach for effect. She put her hand over his._

"_Then…" Borya placed a finger on his lover's lips._

"_I must go. He'll be home soon. Listen to me. I don't know when I can see you again, if I ever do get the chance. But I love you, and I always will. Perhaps some day we'll meet again. For now, worry about this child," he applied a small bit of pressure on her stomach, "and how to raise it properly." Her green eyes widened._

"_Borya…"_

_He gently kissed her lips, then tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I love you." He repeated._

"_I love you, too." With one last kiss goodbye the young man left. The woman's small body collapsed onto the floor, sobs shaking her whole body._

I woke up with a small gasp. My eyes snapped open and I then realized the tears that settled beneath my eyelids. Quickly I wiped them away.

Funny…that wasn't even me in the dream…why am I crying?

And what a weird dream. I didn't recognize anything in that dream.

I shook my head, Zigzag looking over. "Short nap, Princess. Can't say the same for lover-boy, though."

As if on cue, I heard a small snore from in front of me. I looked down, seeing Squid's bowed head lift the slightest with the snore. I giggled. "I thought I was the tired one. Hey, how long was I out?" Zig shrugged, scratching what would be a hairline if his hair was shorter.

"Eh…I'd say twenty minutes, tops." It felt shorter to me. I shrugged.

Zig and I talked awhile about the most random things before Squid began stirring awake. "Morning sunshine!" Zigzag called across the room. I smiled as Squid looked around in an attempt to remember his surroundings.

"What time is it? I didn't sleep all day an' night, did I?" Zig cringed.

"Actually, you have. D-tents already out getting breakfast." In a moment Squid shot up and began to try to get ready for the morning. He ran out of D-tent, then pausing at the amount of light hitting his face.

"Wha…?" Carefully he crept back into the tent where Zig and I were grinning.

"Gotcha." Squid relaxed and plumped onto his mattress, rubbing his eyes.

"Man, don't do that! Not funny!"

I giggled. "I thought it was kinda funny." He glared at me through his hands.

"Ha. Ha." I squinted my eyebrows, then sitting in front of Squid's sitting form. His hands pulled away the slightest. "What?" I smiled, then pouncing on Squid's sturdy frame. I felt his breath stifle. "Princess?"

I pulled away. "Be happy!" He smiled the slightest.

"You make me laugh."

I winked. "That's what I'm here for." Zig cleared his throat.

"Let's keep it rated G." I blushed, pulling of off Squid's bunk. I then heard voices from outside the tent. Zero's small head peered through the flap.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" The rest of D-tent popped their heads in. Squid and I both blushed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Princess." Armpit smiled.

I didn't say anything. Instead I just nodded my head.

--end--

* * *


	9. I'll Do Anything

The Exception

Chapter IX

I'll Do Anything

* * *

D-tent, Zig included, all went to take their showers. Squid and I stayed behind since we were done with the whole 'cold shower' concept. He sighed. "Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged. "I suppose, although I woke up waaay before you." Squid made a small noise resembling an 'oh'. I sighed. "I only woke up because of this weird dream I had." Squid seemed to become more alert.

"Of your dad?"

"Oh, no! Different…very. I never dreamt it before."

"Oh." Squid relaxed. "That's good….I guess." In response I shrugged.

"It wasn't scary, really. Just…weird." Squid half-laughed.

"Mine was weird too. I wasn't even in it…I can't really remember what it was about though." I pursed my lips.

"Weird." We laughed. I toyed around with the bandana secured at my wrist. Squid's hand steadied mine.

"Don't, you'll make it worse."

"Habit," I muttered.

"I know, but stop." I glared.

"Fine."

Squid and I talked a long while, waiting for D-tent to arrive. "How's those scratches comin'?" My hand gently grazed the band-aid.

"Okay. It only hurts if I open my mouth too wide or if I touch it." As if for effect my jaw dropped too low and a nice sting swept down my cheek to my jaw line. I shut my mouth and ignored the pain. Squid's thumb and forefinger clasped my jaw as he examined the bandaged wound. "It's really red. Still healing." I nodded and Squid slowly dropped his hand. I smiled.

"Healing's good."

Armpit was the first to noisily make his entrance into the tent, followed shortly by X-ray. "You guys were playing nice, right?" X-ray asked. Neither of us answered.

X-ray passed Armpit's bunk to sit on his. His lip curled up. "Man, Pit…are you sure you took a shower?"

Armpit shrugged. "I don't use soap."

Awkward silence.

Then Magnet flew into the room, clothing only halfway on and one hand clutched at his waist to hold up the orange suit. He ran behind Squid not a moment too soon. Zigzag entered the tent with more speed attached. His frame was etched sturdily in the doorway, hands clutching the tent material at his sides.

Zig's hair was dripping, and his usual oceanic blue eyes were crystallized with anger. "_Magnet, I thought I told you to keep your polar fingers off my non-polar stuff_!" At this statement I glanced at Magnet and then noticed the white material clenched in his fingertips. I looked then at the shirtless Zig. I could feel my eyebrow quirk.

Then the last member of D-tent decided to appear. Zero calmly crept into the tent, ducking under Zigzag's muscular arm. He whistled away as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. After he cleared the way the rest of D-tent redrew their attention to the two bickering boys.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_**Splat.**_

_Sniff._

"Magnet…" Zigzag warned. The culprit gave a meek smile.

"I suppose you want this back…" Magnet slowly presented the shirt. Zig huffed, effectively shaking more water droplets to the ground. He held out his hand, whisking away his shirt. "I can't help it," Magnet muttered, "they're magnets."

"We know," Zigzag muttered back, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Magnet, you amuse me," I stated, shaking my head. He winked.

"It's what I do best."

"I thought stealing was what you did best," Armpit muttered. Magnet's face constricted in defeat.

"Oh…well…" D-tent broke into laughter.

After Zigzag dried his hair D-tent set off for dinner. I could tell I was fine after my 'faint'--I was back to my usual self. Usual meaning hungry and sore all over.

And confused. My mind wandered back to that dream …it was completely random. Usually I dream repetitively…like my dad's crash. But not this time.

Although there really wasn't anything to dissect about it. A dream, big deal. And if I didn't understand it, then what was I supposed to get out of it?

Aw, drop it, Princess.

"Princess? Hellooo? Pick up the pace, D-tent's way ahead!" Squid's voice broke my concentration and re-introduced me to reality.

Well, he was right. Our friends were about twenty paces in front of us. Up ahead Zigzag gave Magnet a friendly shove away from him. We quickened our pace and in no time the eight of us arrived at the cafeteria for another succulent meal.

After grabbing the same old dinner D-tent sat in the same old spot. "So, Princess," X-ray began, "how's the body doing? It's gotten quite the beatin' the past few days."

I shrugged. "It's holding out. The scratches don't really hurt, but my hands haven't healed yet. They probably won't for a while," I answered.

"Ya just gotta remember that every guy at this camp has gone through the same exact thing." X-ray said. Everyone else agreed.

"Yeah, but that's the point. You're guys."

"But you're one tough cookie." I smiled, then gulping down some more food. Every day it became more bearable. I was about to begin another conversation about digging when Blackie-boy came up to D-tent's table, complete with arrogance. D-tent froze, gaze intense. Black didn't flinch, keeping his nasty stare my way.

"Hey girlie," he began. I cringed at the nickname. "Just wanted to give you the heads up about some unfinished business I still have to attend to. Just wait until your lover-boys aren't around." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it?" I asked in mock-politeness. He glared.

"You'd better watch that pretty mouth of yours," he bent over so his mouth was right near my ear. "I wouldn't want to ruin something that could do so much more than talking." At the last sentence Squid flew out of his seat, chair making a dreadful noise against the hard floor.

"Black, I'm warning you. One more word and-"

"Ooh, girlie, get your octopus a leash before I make sure he can't even stand again."

I growled. "You're full of a lot of intentions. Tell me, did you think of these _before_ or _after_ I managed to throw your ugly face into the dirt?"

Black grinned. "Spicy, are we? That's how I like them." In a moment Squid reached across the table and made a grab for Black's shirt. He pulled the boy close to his toothpick. I could see Black's eyes widen.

"Listen, Black. When I let you go, you're going to calmly walk back to your crummy table with your half-witted tent. And, on top of that, You're never even going to look at Princess again. One glance at her and I'll personally make sure your face is thrown into the dirt again. And this time, it won't be coming back up."

Black tried to keep his composure. "We'll see about that, won't we." Squid didn't have to say any more. He dropped Black's shirt, then watching as Fang walked back to his table. Squid sat back down.

"He's gunna die."

"B-tent's always starting trouble," Magnet said, stabbing at a green bean.

"I don't care if they start it," Squid mumbled, "D-tent's gunna finish it."

The rest of dinner continued pretty silently. I suppose the mood changed after the whole incident. I just wanted to kill him, that's all.

D-tent quickly finished eating, and we all got up to head back to our tent. Outside it was beginning to darken, and the temperature had dropped the slightest.

The eight of us were nearly to our tent before a strange noise caught my attention. Squid and I heard it first, since we were ahead of the group. Squid stopped dead in his tracks, holding out his arm to stop the rest of the group. I followed his glare to a small creature on the dirt about fifteen feet ahead of us. I looked at all the other guys, who suddenly got very motionless. "Guys?"

"Ssh."

"It's a lizard."

"Not just any lizard. C'mon. No sudden movements." X-ray commanded, taking the lead. Slowly D-tent followed X around the reptile.

"Can we hurry it up?" I heard a voice mutter, "Armpits stench is starting to rub off on me."

I rolled my eyes. Okay, apparently even in 'dangerous' cases boys will be boys. Was this even dangerous? Maybe they could joke around. The lizard causing us so much panic glared at us like we had done something to it. If it could've it probably would have growled at us.

I was beginning to think D-tent was playing a stupid prank on me. Then Squid grabbed my wrist, minding my blisters. "Alright, when I say so everyone's makin' a run for it."

_Why don't we just kill the freakin' thing? _I wanted to mutter. I held my tongue.

"Now." D-tent quickened their pace, and in no time we were running to our tent. A hiss was heard in the distance as we arrived at our sanctuary.

"Was the stopping and whispering and running necessary?" I asked, exhaustingly sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out.

"Tell me you remember Mr. Sir's spiel on the yellow spotted lizards." Zigzag said. It was a statement more than a question. My eyebrows arched. Then I _did_ recall the warning.

"Oh…that's what that thing is?"

Armpit, hands on knees, huffed. "Hyeah."

"One bite from that thing and you're done for," X-ray said, sitting down on his cot. I saw Zero shake his head and lay on his bed.

"That was odd…usually he lizards don't come out 'til nighttime…it's only dusk."

"And they're usually out near the holes…not near the camp." Zigzag mumbled, walking to the entrance with a bag in his hands. He pulled the tents flap completely closed, then put his bag on top of the fabric dragging on the dirt. No space was left to see through. "There," he sniffed, wiping his hands off, "now we're safe for sure."

I yawned. "Thanks, Zig. Now I can sleep." Squid smiled, gently helping me up and leading me to my cot. After stripping off the orange jumpsuit, I climbed into my cot wearing my shorts and shirt. Zig and Squid did their routine shirt-strip before I heard the sound of their bodies laying down. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, senor," I heard Magnet's distinct voice, "You didn't give your Princess a good-night kiss." D-tent chuckled. I even smiled, imagining how red Squid's face was at the moment.

"Shut it, Magnet--and the rest of y'all go to sleep, too."

"Yessir," X-ray mumbled in mock-salute.

It was silent the remainder of the time inside the tent. Outside I could hear the insects chirping, and an occasional hiss from a friendly neighbor.

_Her curly hair bobbed up and down as she determinately strutted to the small cottage. She climbed the three steps taking her to the front porch._

_An elderly woman sat in front of her, delicately smoking a pipe. At the sight of the younger woman her gaze turned perplexed. She eyed the girl from top to bottom, her eyes finally resting on the rounded belly. She gave a wry smile._

"_The last person I expected to ask of my assistance."_

"_I don't just ask of it. I beg you."_

_Her wrinkled hand pulled the pipe away from her curved lips._

"_What kind of assistance would you beg of?" The girl seemed to hesitate. _

"_I'm not happy with my life. I…I need to speak to Borya, but…I don't know where he is. He hasn't…hasn't visited. I'm scared."_

"_The last man Madame Zeroni helped," she took a puff of her pipe, "was named Elya Yelnats. He didn't follow Madame's directions properly. Myra Menke, you must follow these simple directions, or you'll share a similar fate to his."_

_Myra's eyes widened. "Elya..?" Madame Zeroni peered at her knowingly. After another huff on the pipe she shook it thoughtfully at Myra._

"_Elya Yelnats came to Madame Zeroni many months ago." The old woman glimpsed at her visitor. "That Elya Yelnats," she chuckled, "vowed his undying love for Myra Menke. I tried to help the hopeless romantic. But it was hopeless. He followed my son and sailed across the ocean to reach America." _

_Myra pursed her lips, eyebrows narrowed. Madame Zeroni smiled. "This story has everything to do with your predicament." Myra's eyebrow cocked, but Madame Zeroni kept on with her explanation. "Elya also broke a promise with Madame Zeroni. Now this old woman needs revenge. Myra, I can help you. But I require a favor in return." _

_Myra nodded, sealing the deal with three words: _

"_I'll do anything."_

I woke up out of my dream rather slowly. It took me a few moments to analyze where I was. I propped myself up, rubbing my eyes and shaking my head. My cot conveniently creaked beneath me. A spring popped. Rolling my eyes, I then took nervous glances back and forth.

At first I was sure everyone else had dreamt on through my interesting dream. Then I noticed the dark shadow upright on it's bed. My eyes tried to adjust to the meager light. "Squid?"

His head snapped towards my voice. "Kaden," he used my real name, "it's the middle of the night. Go to bed."

"And you're awake because…?"

"I just woke up--"

"Well, so did I." Squid huffed. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Dunno." I tapped my fingers on the mattress gently Still a small shooting pain traveled through my hand. I hissed painfully.

May want to keep in mind that my hands are still cut open. "What'd you do?" Squid again.

"Nothing," I lied. I could picture Squid's mocking face through the darkness.

"Come here."

Well, I wasn't going to protest, although I didn't want Squid to understand that. So I huffed and lethargically stood up, making my cautious way to Squid's bunk. He scooted over. "Lay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Because..?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt your hands." I rolled my eyes even though Squid couldn't see. Something told me he was lying even the smallest. But I laid down next to Squid, my chest facing his. One of his hands went to hold my bandaged one. "Go back to bed," he whispered.

And have another funky dream to add to the soap opera inside my head?

I nodded, shutting my eyes. I don't know, maybe the soap will get more interesting…

_Madame Zeroni slowly rocked in the same chair, allowing another puff of smoke to cut through the silence. Finally she dropped the pipe._

"_You must first find that schmuck, Elya, in America. He'll be at the New York port. When you find him, you must give him this." Madame Zeroni handed the girl a star shaped pendant attached to a vibrant red ribbon. "Your Borya shall be in America as well, and you shall find him rather easily."_

_Myra turned the silver medallion over, inspecting each angle and curve. Her fingers ran across an inscription on the smooth back. Carefully she read it. _

As the wolf waits below

Hungry and lonely

He cries to the moon

If only if only

_Myra nodded. "I'll find him, Madame, as long as I'm able to walk this earth--"_

"_If you do not complete this task, Myra," Zeroni took another puff, "your fate shall be the same as Elya's. An eternal curse upon your family."_

_Myra nodded, then laying a smooth hand on her protruding stomach._

"_Leave quickly for America, Myra. Before the child is born. Leave Igor here. It's better that way." Myra again nodded, listening to every last word of advice. With that she fumbled down the steps. _

"_Thank you so much, Madame Zeroni." A slight nod was the old woman's reply._

_Myra Menke began her last journey home, meanwhile securing the new necklace around her small neck. _

"_I'll do anything," she whispered._

* * *


	10. Routines

The Exception

Chapter X

Routines

* * *

I awoke just in time for the trumpet to startle me. I heard Squid grumble next to me.

"Damn morning…" I giggled.

"It's not even light out. Don't blame the sun!" Squid rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow.

"Damn camp."

I smiled patting his shoulders. "That's more like it."

Traveling to the Library, my thoughts drifted to the next dream sequel I had. How was my imagination inventing this? I frowned. It wasn't possible. Then again, I don't even know what I'm getting at.

Still I'm beginning to have this intuition that the dreams I've been having are bigger than I am.

I just didn't know how they affected me. Or why. Or even if they did. Perhaps I should start recording what was happening. Even if for no other reason then for entertainment. I nodded. As soon as I finished digging…

Finally D-tent made it to the library where this thought invaded my head.

Digging.

I could feel my excited spirit rise within me.

Not.

"How 'bout that scare last night?" Zigzag mentioned. His shovel rested on his shoulders as he walked between Squid and me.

What scare? All I could remember was the dreams. I looked over at Squid, who seemed lost in though.

"I wasn't talking to my shovel!" Zig mumbled. I grinned.

"Sorry Zig. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why? I blocked the tent opening so the lizards couldn't co--"

"Oh, I know. It wasn't that."

"Oh."

Dirt began lashing into my eyes, and it didn't settle much at all.

"It's awful windy today," X half yelled so the tent could hear.

"Wonderful," I muttered, making sure the bandage on my cheek was secure. Sand in my scratch didn't seem very appealing today.

D-tent made it to the digging spot. It took a while to find but we were far away from other tents--a definite plus. X-ray began to dig as I found a spot near Squid. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for the pain…

I tried to concentrate on using my feet more than my hands to get the shovel embedded.

By "lunchtime" I was waist deep into my hole--not far behind the boys. Don't get me wrong, though--my hands were still raw. Just my fighting spirit acting up. Big surprise.

Wiping my brow, I climbed out of my hole and grabbed my canteen. The rest of the tent walked towards Mr. Sir's truck and the usual line formed. Each of us got our water, a comment from Mr. Sir, and a small meal called lunch.

"I don't have all day! Let's move it!"

I shook my head, then sitting next to the rest of our tent. Zig bit into an apple. "I'm so sick of apples," he muttered. A few laughs.

"Princess, ya don't feel dizzy, do ya?" Squid asked jokingly. I blinked hard.

"Hmm?" I swayed forward, catching myself before face-planting.

"Princess!"

I snapped up, grinning. "Kidding!" Squid glared.

"Funny. Kida like how I almost had a heart-attack just now."

"I thought it was funny," Magnet mumbled. X-ray rolled his eyes. "What?"

In no time we had to continue digging. I was moving along, despite my hands. Eventually everyone finished. I muttered a gratifying 'yes' before carefully climbing the five feet out of my hellhole.

Squid was there to greet me. "You stayed again?" He shrugged.

"Can't have you walking alone." Squid started making his slow way towards the tents. "Plus, once you get the hang of digging you'll start finishing with the rest of us. Probably _before_ a few, even."

"Like you?" I teased.

"Uh, no!" He gently pushed my shoulder. I smiled as he trotted away.

"Hold up!" Quickly spitting into my hole I then slung the shovel over my shoulder to quicken my pace. Squid had stopped to wait.

"Nice." I grinned. He shook his head. "How'd your hands do?" I held a free hand up for examination.

"Still nasty, but I'll live."

"That's my fighter." I threw my shovel into the pile and Squid and I continued our trek to D-tent.

From a distance I could feel a glare from Black and the rest of B tent. "And _that's _why you're not walking alone," Squid muttered. I almost corrected him. After all, who studied fighting techniques for years? I could most definitely hold my own against any boy at this camp. But I didn't correct him. He's a boy, after all. Gotta be the tough one.

If I had finished Black off when I had the chance maybe now he wouldn't be so cocky.

Grr. B-tent makes me want to hit someone. I curled my fingers into a fist.

Ouch.

Except not right now. Too much digging.

Sometimes I mock my own stupidity.

Squid and I finally arrived at D-tent. Zig was just leaving for his shower. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Squid answered. I mentally slapped myself.

"I need to get my swimsuit on. You go ahead." Squid cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Squid, the showers are like, two steps away. I'll be fine." He sighed, nodding.

"Be careful." I smiled.

"Careful's my middle name." He gave a cute laugh before running of to join D-tent.

I hurriedly put on my swimsuit. Changing around 5 tents full of testosterone-prone boys wasn't quite how I intended to spend the rest of my evening. I grabbed a shower token before making my way towards the showers. I wasn't very worried about walking around in my swimsuit--I'm pretty sure most of the boys got the memo that I can throw any of them into the dirt with one finger. I did, however, catch a few stares my way.

Boys will be boys, after all.

Part of my concentration during my walk to the shower was geared towards whether or not Fang-boy was around. I didn't catch any glimpse of him, thankfully.

Finally I made it to the showers. You guys better have shorts on cuz I'm coming in!" I called, turning the corner into the cubicles. I heard an obvious scramble for towels before entering.

Boys from other tents mumbled incoherently. I caught glimpses of 'girls at camp' and 'separate showers'.

My hands didn't tingle in the shower anymore, and my facial scratch felt better, too. Finally I didn't feel like my body was going to fall into 6 different pieces. And for once I could enjoy my shower.

Okay, not enjoy--tolerate. Although after a long day of digging the cool liquid felt really nice.

I thought about Squid as I quickly soaped my hair. I smiled. Great guy. Just…great.

But, D-tent as a whole was great. It made me question why on earth they were at Camp Green Lake. Zigzag's voice rang in my head-- "_Ya know…most of D-tent will understand problems like that. That's usually how we wind up here. Family problems." _

Family problems? The fact that you were born from certain people determined your actions seemed unjustified; not fair. I smirked.

Or their families could be like mine. No luck. Bad luck.

Cursed.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why'd that sound familiar?

The shower stopped short, pulling me out of my thoughts. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off while walking out of the stall. Squid already finished and was chatting with Zigzag. He smiled at my arrival.

He just makes my day.

"We were just discussing how bad you beat the crap outta Black," Zigzag mentioned. I smirked. "When's the next butt-kicking session?"

"There won't be one," Squid answered. I bit my lip.

"Well," Armpit began, "I'm ready for some dinner, who's with me?" D-tent seemed to agree.

It was terribly hot as always, and by the time we began to head toward the cafeteria I was almost completely dry. Even though I was still damp, I decided to wear my jumpsuit around my waist like the guys usually did. I slipped it onto my legs and tied the sleeves.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Squid asked as we neared the hall.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bad boys and half naked girls aren't a very good mix," Zigzag said. I huffed. It was just my bikini top!

Then we got nearer and nearer to our destination, and I realized how many stares I was actually getting. Quickly I threw my jumpsuit on over my shoulders. "Nice call," Squid muttered. I smiled knowingly.

"I am _starved_!" Armpit said, patting his round stomach for effect.

"Psh, Pit, you're always starved!" X-ray added. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

D-tent grabbed the usual food, and we sat at our usual table in the usual spots. I sighed. Already this place was becoming routine. Something random needed to happen. A freak accident, a natural disaster, even a fight--consisting of mostly Black and I. Anger flared within me just thinking about him now.

What was the camp going to do if I beat the living daylight out of him? Anything here could be better than digging a five foot hole. And then I remembered my cheek's nice little scratches.

The warden would most likely find some suitable punishment for me that would make Camp Green Lake that much more unbearable. Still, a nice jab at Black's jaw didn't seem to foreboding…

"Princess? I've been talking to you the past five minutes!" Armpits voice drowned my thoughts away.

"Oh, sorry, Armpit. What was that?"

"Are you going to eat that? Cuz if not…" I rolled my eyes. I should've expected that. I pushed the tray towards Pit.

"Oh no you don't. You need to eat something. Who knows what that heat'll do to you if you don't eat," Squid said, putting a steady hand on my arm. So I stayed and ate, making sure to remind myself that the food really wasn't all that bad…

It really was that bad.

Even so, I finished, and the rest of D-tent did as well. Then we decided to go hang out at the Mess Hall. Wootage.

I did not just say that.

We got to the messy Mess hall and realized that most of B-tent, including Black, was hanging out in a far corner. They stared menacingly as we entered. "C'mon," Squid mumbled, "Mom's here, they won't do anything." I nodded, grabbing his arm as we squeezed through a bunch of leery looking boys to get to the pool tables. I slumped onto the old dusty couch, next to Squid.

Mom arrived, and was handing out mail to the boys who still talked to the outside world. There weren't many, and in no time, Mom was gone. I sighed. My grandmother hadn't written yet; and on second thought, my brother hadn't written, either.

Where were their letters?

All of a sudden, I felt very hopeless.

Could anything else possibly go wrong at this stupid freaking camp?

My hands, my cheek, digging, eating crap…

And those freaking annoying dreams!

My head started reeling. Everything was crashing down at once. Then I felt a hand on my arm. "Something bothering you?" Squid asked. I looked into his concerned eyes. I sighed.

"Everything hurts." I laughed. "Even my head."

Squid smiled. "It'll get better, I swear. Your hands'll heal, your scratches will disappear. Sooner or later Black'll leave you alone."

I shook my head. That's not all. _What about these dreams, Squid? Will they stop? Can you tell me that?_

At least the dreams didn't hurt me. They were just irritating, and analyzing them was impossible.

"I need to go write."

"What?"

"I'm going back to the tent. To write."

"…okay…I'm coming with you."

I didn't care anymore. I shrugged and got up, heading towards the tent with Squid in tow. He probably thought I was going crazy. Like Zigzag. I sighed.

At least Zig could watch I Love Lucy reruns on television instead of dreams about soap operas.

I got to the tent, sat on my cot, pulled out a pencil and notebook.

And stared.

_What am I supposed to write?_

* * *


	11. Benevolence

((a/n: you may have noticed I've compacted my chapters a tad bit. All information is there still, and no plot has been altered. And for those who have no idea what I'm talking about...then carry on! lol)

* * *

The Exception

Chapter XI

Benevolence

* * *

_What am I supposed to write? _I huffed, deciding to just let everything flow out.

I glanced up from my handwriting, spotting Squid patiently sitting at his bunk. He shrugged at my look. I smiled.

There's a girl named Myra Menke in the dream, and she's blonde, cute…she's young, too…but pregnant. And I think she's madly in love with a guy named…Borya. Yeah.

"I'm writing about my dreams. They're strange enough to record." Squid chuckled, but after the small talk, he only sat in silence. Quickly I finished, then resulting to tossing it on the floor.

"Feel better?"

"Maybe a little." I sighed. The whole "camp" thing was wearing down my body. "I think I just need some sleep. That's it…" I laid down in my cot, the feeling so comforting as I drifted into another bout of dreams.

Which never really came. The trumpet blared throughout camp, signaling another day of digging. Extremely perplexed, it took me a moment to recognize my surroundings.

Blink. All I could do. Finally Squid nudged my shoulder. "You ready for another day?"

"I-I guess…"

My confusion never lifted as I paced alongside Squid towards the Library. Was it over? No more strange sequences while I slept? Grabbing our shovels, D-tent followed mom out into the desert land.

Momentarily I slipped out of my daze. B-tent was up ahead, beginning their own dig. Mom stopped.

"Oh, no," X-ray stated, immediately turning his body to walk away.

"You dig _here_," Mom informed.

"Mom, you don't understand," Squid began, "B-tent'll--"

"Silence! Don't question my authority. The Warden requested it this way. You'll dig here."

What happened to sympathetic, understanding Mom? I gave up. Picking a spot as far away from Fang and Black as possible, I began digging.

I tried to concentrate only on digging, and I succeeded for a couple of hours. The shovel slipped meticulously into the dirt with a soft slicing sound. I hurled the shovel over my head, the dirt soaring through the air as if an explosion ignited the action. For an instant my eyes slid to B-tents group that progressed some feet away. Black and Fang exchanged a glance to me and then to each other.

My eyes grew into slits as I continued digging.

"She'll crack under pressure. Give it a few hours."

"I'd like to get my hands on her."

A snort. "No kidding. With that body of hers…"

"And that fierce spirit…"

I looked up in disbelief, not completely positive I was actually hearing these remarks. The pair looked as if nothing out-of-the-ordinary was occurring. They dug their holes nonchalantly as I fumed inside.

Apparently they didn't know what I was capable of. I looked around, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. D-tent was clueless of the comments. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I clenched my teeth in an effort to hold back my snarl.

"I don't think fighting is all that body's capable of."

"We need to get her away from Squiddly-poo."

I had stopped digging by now. My shovel remained lodged in the dirt, forgotten at the mention of Squid. However, my eyes remained set on the ground.

"Let's see, there's always killing him."

"That would work."

"Hmm. Stabbing? Suffocation? So easy to murder nowad--"

"That's _it_!" I muttered, snapping out of my reverie and climbing quickly out of my hole. My shovel clutched in my hand, I stood defiantly in front of the two boys. "If you're going to talk about me, then go ahead. But _no one_ talks about _anyone _inD-tent like that." Two smirks creased sinister lips. I barely heard a D-tenter call my name from behind.

"Look, Fang. She came willingly." I shook with fury. The anger had built up for so long within me. And here they were, _both of them_, just waiting to be punished. One question arose to my mind: which one first.

"If you want a fight, you'll get one," I spat. "Get out of that hole of yours, Black."

"Princess, this is _not _how we do this!" X-ray's voice resounded behind me. I kept my gaze on the boys only 6 feet in front of me.

"A fight?" Black asked, jumping gracefully out of his hole. He approached, so close I almost stepped back in confusion. I didn't--that's what he wanted, after all. His mouth grazed the lobe of my ear. "That's not what I want, Princess."

"_You sick bastard!_" I screamed, finally pushing him with the handle of my shovel. Shouts arose, and I felt both tents surround me and Black. His momentum forced him back until he tripped into his own hole. I ignored the feeling of D-tents presence attempting to pull me away as I leapt into the hole after Black. Fang managed to grab my left arm in an attempt to restrain me, but my right arm was already lunging towards the boy's face. My fist collided into his cheek, causing a stirring _crack _to resonate.

I was lifted off of the boy, who was huddled in the pit, clutching his cheek accusingly. Not even his piercing eyes caused a feeling of fear within me.

Arms and hands were holding me back. Others were restraining the boys of B-tent. Unflinchingly I pulled at the restriction, trying my best to gain another hit on Black. "Let me _go_!" I wailed, fully capable of killing the entire population of B-tent.

Mr. Sir came pacing into the middle, hands held up. "What in tarnation is happening here!?" Shouts erupted until Black boldly stepped forward.

"She _punched _me!" He truthfully accused.

"And you deserve _so much more_!" I snarled, another spurt of energy releasing as I made a second effort to escape the restraints.

"Why you--" Black charged this time, but Mr. Sir caught his shirt.

"You listen here!" He snapped. "_Both _of you!" Still seething, I could barely concentrate on Mr. Sirs voice. "You're answering to me! Now, _who _started this?"

"He did," I spoke before Black could lie. "They were threatening me and D-tent!"

"But _she _punched first!" Black retorted. I growled.

"Better me than you!" Another outburst of multiple voices.

Mr. Sir gave me the deadliest glare he could muster. My breath hitched in my throat. "You, girl scout, come with _me_."

My eyes widened. "_What?_" There was no way Black would get away with it again! I glanced at said boy, who smirked triumphantly. Roughly Mr. Sir grasped my arm.

"Off to the Warden with you. She won't be happy about this."

"No!" Squid stepped up. "She's _right_. B-tent started it. They've been taunting her the entire _time_--"

"Did I ask for your opinion, boy?" Came Mr. Sirs reply. Squid's aura flared.

"Stop, Squid," I managed to say, "it's not worth it. I'm not worth it." His face contorted.

"That's _not true_, Kaden."

I followed Mr. Sirs lead, his pace quick and hasty. It was my complete decision to act on a whim. I'd take the punishment fully.

Hell, she could slap me across the other cheek for all I cared. Make my face look nice and even.

He had it coming. And there was _more _where that came form.

_If I don't get sent home, that is._

Following Mr. Sir was way more difficult than I thought it'd be. I mean sure, I was expecting the persistent glare and look of pure scorn I received from him, but the way he walked ahead of me, arms straight and legs jagged, made me feel like a child being taken to their mother.

That didn't seem like a very comforting thought.

_Wasn't Black getting punished?_

_What a baby. Blaming me for the entire thing._

Finally we made it to the Warden's oasis. The trees never seemed to sway my attention.

I was in huge trouble. Of course, like I said earlier, I didn't care. But it was nerve wrecking to think about what my punishment would be. The first time I was sent to the Barbie Doll, she slapped me. Now that I was on strike two, what would she do?

"Stay here," Mr. Sir mumbled a few feet away from the door. Nodding, I settled for a nice view as he approached the door and knocked shortly. When the Warden answered, styled hair and all, I heard low voices. Then the two looked at me. I tried to avert my gaze.

"Let's go, girl scout." Mr. Sir motioned for me to follow. Determinedly I clunked up the steps, giving a heavy glare towards my favorite Warden. She only looked at my cheek and its bandage. A smirk appeared on her mocking face.

"Poor girly. You've got quite the shiner there. But I hear you've been up to more trouble. Please, come in." The Warden stepped into her cabin, allowing me entrance. Mr. Sir didn't follow inside.

Cool air swept my face. I welcomed it gratefully. "Please sit down," the Warden articulated shortly. I slumped into the chair closest to me, the leather emitting a low creaking sound beneath me.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull out her nail polish. I looked around as instead she filed her nails. Knickknacks sat quietly on numerous shelves, only collecting dust. "So," she began, sitting down in the chair across from me, "what has Camp Green Lake's only girl been up to lately?"

I snorted. "You should know better than me."

"What an attitude!" She giggled. "Is that why those boys enjoy getting under your skin?" I gave no answer. I tended to do that a lot around the Warden. "Well, I warned you to stay out of trouble."

"That's not true," I defended, "you told me to stay away from Squid."

The Warden sneered. "But have you listened to _that _warning, either?" After no answer, she uncrossed her legs and leaned in closer to me. "Well, since you don't seem to want to better yourself and take my advice," it was my turn to snort in disbelief, "then I'll just have to do it for you. You see, here at Camp Green Lake, our goal is to build your character. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Because D-tent seems to be getting you into too much trouble, I'm going to do you a favor and transfer you to a different tent."

"_What_?" I snapped, shooting out of my seat. It kicked back and rocked behind me. "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can," she retorted, leaning back fluidly, "I'm the Warden. I could tell Mr. Sir to walk around in a tutu all day, and he would have to."

I didn't appreciate the dry humor. "That's not fair! Slap me again if you want to, just don't transfer me from D-tent!"

"It's not your decision, it's mine. And since you're having trouble getting along with the boys of B-tent, I'm putting you in their tent."

My eyes widened. "No. I am not going to B-tent. Half of them are probably here for _rape_!"

"I checked their records," she replied, nose in the air. I didn't believe that statement for a moment. "None of them have a record worse than sexual harassment."

My mouth gaped open. "This is not real. I'm imagining this. You're _crazy_," I hissed.

"Say what you want, girl. But you're not an exception around here. Girl or not, you'll receive punishment for what you did."

"You like this," I growled, hands clenching into fists, "you really enjoy seeing me in pain, don't you?"

The Warden gave a small smile. "Now, Kaden. You know I'm only here to help you become a better person."

"Better?" I snarled. "I can't be _better_ if I'm _dead_."

The Warden stood up as well, walking past me towards a table near the window. As she poured a drink for herself, she spoke. "Gather your things immediately. I'll have Dr. Pendanski meet you at D-tent. Be quick. You'll be moving immediately."

"What about my hole?" I asked insolently, my arms crossing in front of me.

After a swig out of her glass, she looked back at me. "Well, you'll finish afterwards, of course. So get out and get going!" Stalking to the door, the Warden threw it open, her glass in her other hand. Shaking my head, I speechlessly exited the cabin, where Mr. Sir was waiting. He probably heard the entire conversation, or maybe he recommended the punishment himself. Either way, he led me back to my tent.

No one was finished with their holes yet. It was almost noon, time for lunch, so Mr. Sir left me alone in my tent. Immediately I went to my cot, where I found my bag and began shoving in items that had been splayed out on the floor.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until a tear fell onto the ground, where it was absorbed into the dirt and barely noticeable. Oh, I wasn't grieving. I was furious. I could barely think straight as thousands of thoughts sunk into my mind.

What would D-tent say? What about Squid? How was I going to survive in B-tent? What would happen if Black or Fang…touched me?

Mom was waiting outside. He must have felt my anger from there enough to know it was dangerous to enter. I didn't look at him as we paced to B-tent, which was down the path quite some feet away.

"You'll be in B tent now." Mom's voice was more sullen than the first time I had heard this welcome. "B stands for benevolence." The tent flap was opened as my second home was introduced to me.

It looked identical to my old tent. But it'd never be the same. I walked through the tent until I found the empty cot, where I placed my only belonging. Now that my eyes hurt from the tears, it was difficult to see. The sunlight when I exited the tent invaded my pupils and left me slightly dazed.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the digging site?" I blinked, trying to calm my nerves and correct my line of vision. "Kaden?"

I shook my head.

But my punishment couldn't get much worse. So if they tried anything, you can bet I'd be knocking their lights out.

Scuffing the dirt road with force I didn't know I had, I made my slow way towards the camp site. The sun was high—I probably missed lunch, judging by the way Mr. Sir scurried away rather quickly. And I'd be out digging until at _least _dusk.

Next time I considered punching a foe, I'll have to remember to do it near the end of the day.

When I could make out the faces of D-tent, I began getting nervous. It was that foreboding feeling that I often had—that luck was _not _on my side, and that things were just going to steadily get worse.

My hands gripped my pants—the sweat was leaving me even more skittish. D-tent was sitting around the holes, eating their lunch. B-tent was close by.

Hands shaking, I approached the group, who looked on in anticipation. My blank stare must have scared them out of talking. "Well?" Squid finally asked, standing up and approaching my form.

"I—I…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. Instead, I threw myself into Squid, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Squid pulled me close, his arms circling my back. I shook, trying to hide my sobs.

"Kaden?" He whispered, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"She took me out of D-tent!" I finally managed to cry. It came out muffled, and Squid had to pull me back and hold me at arm's length.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

My shoulders slumped as I wiped more tears away from my face. I was so tired of crying! "She took me out of D-tent," I repeated. This time D-tent reacted, standing up and approaching Squid and I.

"What? How?"

"She just did. She told me I was getting too close to you and the rest of D-tent. So she made me move to a different tent." My words came out sloppily. I was a bit surprised D-tent could interpret what I was saying.

Squid's hand went to his mouth. He wiped the sweat away roughly, one arm at his waist. His eyes scanned up, from the ground to my face. "What tent?" I inhaled shakily, folding my arms in discomfort. Squid's hand went to my face, his hand actually cooling my hot cheeks as his thumb grazed my skin. "Kaden. Which tent?" He repeated sternly. I placed my hand on top of his in an attempt to escape the question. For an instant my eyes landed on B-tent, their smirks causing me to look back at Squid.

His eyes intensified. He knew without me saying one word. "No," he declared, face closing in on mine. "She can't."

"She _did_," I replied softly. D-tent gaped at the new revelation.

"That's murder. The Warden should know out of everyone what they're capable of," X-ray declared.

"Man, she don't care 'bout anything. All she's here for is to make our lives a living hell," Magnet corrected, arms crossed as he shook his head.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. Squid's hand was removed from my cheek as he embraced me again.

"What can you do?" He asked. "You have to do what she says. I can't have you getting hurt anymore."

I pulled away, agitated. "This _does _hurt, Squid! I'm hurting right now, can't you tell?"

"Sh," Squid pulled me back in, "I'm sorry. You're right."

The warmth emerging from Squid's body didn't keep me away. His hug was too comforting to escape from.

"Oh, man," X-ray muttered, scratching his head, "this isn't good."

After a few seconds of recuperating in Squid's arms, I could pull away partially stable. "I have to finish my hole."

D-tent nodded, finally picking their shovels back up. They said short goodbyes before returning to their holes (which by now were three times as large as mine).

The shock kept D-tent silent while they dug on. I gave B-tent no satisfaction of a glance their way, but I still felt their mocking stares. Sullenly I retrieved my shovel from where it had fallen and continued the work on my hole.

Concentrating on my hole and every single shovel of dirt took the nervousness away. The slightest. I shut out ideas of what might happen once I finished.

I was okay until D-tent boys began to finish their holes. Of course, Zero was finished shortly after lunch. But then Zigzag, Magnet, X-ray….all of them said their goodbyes before returning to camp.

Maybe they were as confused and speechless as me. And why talk about what was happening when the decision was final?

Squid finished last, although I knew it was only to keep an eye on me awhile longer. He squatted in front of my hole. "Hey," I mumbled, trying to act as if everything was routine.

From now on, it would be.

"I can stay…if you want."

I paused, arm wiping sweat from my forehead. Cautiously my gaze shifted to B-tents site, where only one digger remained. And it wasn't Fang or Black. I looked up at Squid, the sun right behind his form. I squinted. "I'll be okay," I croaked.

I was almost finished. Only about 8 inches and I was good. I heard Squid exhale. "You're sure?"

"Mmmhm." The sound of his body sliding caused my head to snap up. Squid was lying on his stomach, hands gripping the edge of my hole. I raised an eyebrow, a smile starting to form on my lips. "What are you doing?" I asked carefully.

"I needed to give you this," he answered before placing his lips on mine. Surprised, I almost backed away. Almost. My shovel was forgotten below me as I instead stepped closer. Softly his hands went around my head, my hair in his clasp. As the kiss deepened, my hands went to Squid's arms, the muscles pulsing beneath my touch.

It happened so fast, but I reveled in every moment of it. Finally, Squid pulled away, breath grazing my cheek. "I don't know when I'll see you next," he whispered.

"I know," I answered softly, giving his biceps a squeeze. "But I will see you, right?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Not happy with that answer, I only gave him a curt nod. "Be careful with B-tent, Princess." I smirked. It wasn't often Squid used my nickname, but when he did it made me feel…important.

"I will."

After giving me a final kiss on the forehead, Squid pushed himself off of the ground, reclaiming his own shovel. With a look capable of melting any girl's heart, Squid walked back to his tent.

-end-

* * *


	12. Covert

* * *

The Exception

Chapter XII

Covert

* * *

My nerves were on end the entire journey back to camp, where I'd be spending the rest of my time in B-tent. I held back a shudder as I tossed my shovel back towards the Library and continued on my way.

I paused, inhaling before I entered B-tent. It was eerily quiet, and for a moment I thought perhaps they knew of my arrival and were determined to give me an appropriate welcoming. But when I peeled open the tent's flap, no one was there. Releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I swiftly entered, grabbed some tokens, and exited once more.

I didn't want to be in that place—not even if there's no one else there.

Thankfully I had my swimsuit on. Hurriedly I made my way to the showers. I recognized a few B-tenters, but they were no one important, even though they gave me that 'all-knowing' smug look. Keep it up. Your face'll be in the dirt so fast you wouldn't be able to cry for Fang or Black.

I didn't vocalize this. I simply went in my little cubicle, peeled of the ugly orange jumpsuit, and put my little token in the slot.

The freezing water felt good. Quickly I soaped up my arms and legs, being careful with my face. In no time the water was stopped with an awkward grinding noise. While drying off, I made my way out of the cubicle. I lifted the towel off my face and ran full-on into a…really tall…guy.

It registered almost immediately that he was from B-tent. If I hadn't recognized the smirk plastered on his face as if permanent, or the eyes that sparkled with a sinister mischief, I could have gone by the way he stood—arms folded, his body leaning against the cold shower wall like he owned the place.

I released a soft grunt at the impact, but the boy didn't move out of the way. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me," I managed to make the request sound as nice as possible, "you're in the doorway." And there's plenty of other places to stand, I wanted to add.

He chuckled, shoulders shifting with the action. Apparently I wasn't the only one thoroughly convinced of the kindness in my words. "Man, Fang and Black are going to enjoy their time with you. Maybe you shouldn't have reacted quite like you did."

My eyebrows furrowed. "B-tent knows?" Keep the surprise out of your voice. Just act natural. He can't make you mad if you just…

"Of course we do. Mr. Sir let us know pronto. A good man, Mr. Sir is."

Just don't let them get to you. _What bull._

I gritted my teeth. Don't punch. No punching, no hitting. Not here. Not until everyone in B-tent can see. "I bet," I stated shortly, making a move to pass him.

"My name's Scar." As if I needed an explanation, he turned his head so I could clearly see the obvious scar lining his right cheek.

Yet another original nickname chocked up to B-tent.

"I figured I should introduce myself, since we'll be seeing much more of each other."

I managed a tiny, sarcastic smile. "Pleasure. I'm Pr—Kaden." Admitting my nickname that D-tent had given me seemed inappropriate. As if I would reveal something strictly D-tent property. It felt almost blasphemous. I took another step towards the doorway. Scar still hadn't moved to allow me to pass. Clearing my throat, I continued as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. "Do you…know where the rest of B-tent is?"

"Probably at the Wreck room," he replied simply; and if it was possible, his smirk grew wider. "Why, you afraid we'll all corner you when you least expect it?"

Another move toward the door as I gave him another small smile. "Excuse me," I repeated, more forcefully. With a final smirk, he pulled aside. Quickly I exited, fully intending to stay as far away from B-tent as possible.

I considered for a moment returning to D-tent to possibly hang out. But that would seem almost desperate. And I wasn't about to have D-tent thoroughly convinced that I was some weak chick who was thrown into Camp Green Lake. I was just as tough as these guys.

Even though hours ago I was crying. Leave it, I'm still a girl.

Without much more thinking, I stalked to the tent. Each step scuffled the ground, dirt splashing away from my tennis shoes. Just step, step, step, until I reached the tent and peeled in quickly.

I stopped at the entrance. There were four guys sitting down nonchalantly. My temper flared instantly at noticing how smoothly Scar had lied to me. Wreck room, my ass.

Black stood up, his stature very intimidating as he approached me. "Welcome to B-tent. We've been expecting you," he sneered. I glared, which was all I could do that didn't consist of physically hurting the boy. "Oh, girlie. Don't act so angry. B-tent's happy with the change, and you should be, too." Black's hand went to my hip, and immediately I hissed at the touch. My own hand flung his forcefully away from my body. It was too easy to see the furious look on Black's face as his hands instead went to my neck.

I gasped, mostly from shock. No way would he dare. But his hands stayed, and the gasp quickly turned into an attempt at air. I choked on spit as his body throttled me around, so I was facing the tent's flap.

"The first thing you'll learn here, girlie, isn't benevolence." His grip slackened so his hands only grazed my neck. My breath came in hoarse puffs as he continued, his face inches away from mine. "You're first lesson is definitely going to be holding back that _attitude _of yours." His callous remarks caused me to snort, which I immediately regretted—Black gave my entire body a yank. He scoffed, flinging my body onto the dirty ground.

Air was barely making it through my lungs. Breathing wasn't very easy when your throat was quickly bruising, and each breath felt like fire was singing down my throat instead of clean air.

"I don't know. Maybe we should give her a general overview of what B-tent is all about," Black announced for his tent. Stupid, no-good…

Many of them jeered. I felt appalled at the sound. And maybe the fact that I felt entirely weak there on the floor as four boys towered over my body. A cough somehow managed to escape my lips, allowing the burning sensation all the way up my throat. Shakily my hand groped at the sand below me.

Suddenly, Black was turning me over, leaving me on my back and able to see all four boys as they snidely smirked in my direction. I sat up carefully, my gaze shifting to the floor.

"The first thing you're going to have to cope with, girlie, is that we don't put up with D-tent." I sniffed. Well _that _was an understatement. As if sensing my sudden fire, Black squatted to my level, his cold eyes stopping my thoughts. "We don't talk to D-tent. We don't "hang out" with D-tent. We don't even _look _at D-tent."

"Then what do you call those snide looks you've been giving me?" I asked bitterly.

A chuckle. Black shook his head. "Well, I think we can all agree, girlie, that you're an exception to that circumstance." My hands curled into fists.

"You're sick."

"You've mentioned that already, thanks. But, as I was saying," Black continued, his sardonic smile never faltering, "since _we _don't associate with D-tent, _you _won't associate with them. Got it?" Agreeing was not an option. "And, if I happen to catch you near them, you'll be punished. I don't think I need to go into details. And if punishing _you _fails, then me and my boys'll have to move on to your lover-boy." He moved even closer. "And I don't think you want Squiddly-poo hurt."

"Of course not," I replied evenly, ignoring the sick feeling I received as four boys nodded their heads in approval.

"Excellent. And lastly, it's important to know that B-tent is the meanest, toughest tent at Camp Green Lake. It's also important that we live up to this."

"Cocky, are we?" I muttered under my breath. Fang, on my right, kicked me none-too-gently. I grunted in an effort to hide the pain.

"We're cocky because it's true," Fang replied. Black nodded, then using his hands to pull me up. I swayed in his grasp.

"You're going to want your sleep." In a single push I was hurled towards the empty cot, landing with another grunt. I was too exhausted to care that I was thrown around like a doll. Without a glance I curled into the cot and shut my eyes.

The morning came all too soon. Two thoughts entered my mind: I was in B-tent, and I hadn't had a dream about Myra in far too long.

I had actually hoped for a dream concerning the foreign woman—it was perhaps the only concept that remained constant throughout my stay at the camp, as strange as the dreams were.

So I didn't wake up in a good mood. My throat was sore from the night before, and it took most of my strength to roll out of bed at the sound of the trumpet. B-tent silently got ready, disregarding me as they changed and dressed. I didn't dare make eye contact or attempt to change my jumpsuit. Then Black and Fang were in my face. "Let's go. We're gonna keep an eye on you today."

_Naturally. _Hands wrapped, I walked between Black and Fang, being sure my arms didn't touch theirs or my feet didn't trip on a rock. One wrong move could have me seriously hurt.

Living in fear infuriated me—oh, no, I wasn't afraid of what these stupid boys would hurt me. But they weren't only threatening me. B-tent was completely capable of hurting those around me. Especially Squid.

Squid would do the same for me. He wouldn't let me get hurt because of him. And even though I knew Squid and the rest of D-tent was fully capable of handling themselves, I wouldn't allow B-tent to even _attempt _to take advantage of any of my stupid mistakes.

But at some point, B-tent would get what was coming to them. If they crossed the line in any shape or form, I was completely ready to take them myself. B-tent may think they're watching me, but if they weren't careful, it could easily be the other way around.

I grabbed my shovel and breakfast. B-tent was constantly breathing down my back now that I was considered their 'property.' The thought alone made me shudder. "We travel as one unit," Black stated, his shovel nonchalantly resting on his shoulder. "Today, after shoveling, we meet in the Wreck room. No shower in between, girlie."

I nodded, keeping my eyes down as we walked to the digging site. Almost immediately I sensed D-tent's presence awfully close—with one glance I realized my old friends were to our right finding a spot to dig. Black didn't think just being near my old tent was torture enough—he pulled me closer, telling me to dig extremely close to Squid's own hole.

I would have rather been days away from Squid and not be able to talk to him, than so close to him with the same problem. As I began to dig, every muscle in my body was concentrated on not screaming. Each dip of my shovel was harder, until my knuckled burned with intensity. I didn't even chance a look Squid's way, but I did wonder if he felt the same way as I did.

D-tent must have understood the seriousness of the situation—no one attempted to contact me, let alone glance my way.

After everyone in B-tent had finished digging their holes (they must have been programmed to finish around the same time), we traveled to the Wreck room, where I sat down on the couch and didn't respond to anyone around me. I was scared to even cross my legs.

Black and Fang sat on my either side. _Is there ever a chance at being alone? _I clenched my fists to suppress my anger. I had punched Black in the face before. I wasn't afraid to do it again except for D-tent's sake.

I needed to see Squid. If I couldn't soon, I would go absolutely crazy. He was the only thing keeping me sane to begin with at this camp. If it was possible, I could sneak out and see him…but I'd have to do it at night. The day was out of the question if Black and Fang were going to keep this tight of a leash on me every day.

Soon I'd get to Squid. Tonight, if possible.

The rest of the time spent at the Wreck room, I spent contemplating my slip. I didn't have too long of a time slot to sneak out, talk to Squid, and get back inside. It would have to be as soon as everyone fell asleep.

"Girlie!" Black's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "We're moving out. Let's _go_." For emphasis, his hand dug into my arm and I was yanked up.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, again slapping his hand off of my body. For a moment Black's eyes flashed with rage, and his hand tensed as if hew as ready to slap me. But he must have remembered where we were, even though it had really never stopped him before. Thankfully, his arm dropped to his side.

"You wait until we're alone," he threatened in a low whisper. "'Don't touch me' isn't going to be your only demand that goes ignored."

"Don't threaten me," I whispered so the rest of B-tent couldn't hear. "Or have you already forgotten that just yesterday I created that pretty purple splotch on your face?" Pretty, not so much. But the bruise painting Black's cheek was definitely a nice blotch. Black turned his head as if it would hide the bruise from me. "I'm going to do what you say, _Black_, for the sake of my friends. But I swear, if you touch me again, I'll be sure you regret it."

Black smirked. "Feisty as always, girlie. That's how I like it." His hand grazed my waist, his arm wrapping around my hips. "Let's go, B-tent." I attempted to get out of Black's grasp, to no avail. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself.

We arrived at the tent, and Black didn't waste any time. As soon as we entered through the door, I was reeled around and his hand landed a heavy slap across my face. I winced as my scabs from the Warden were ripped open. I felt the red liquid begin to drip from my cheek once again. "Would you like to talk back again?" Black asked, his hands gripping my shoulders. I looked away, his fingernails digging into my skin.

"You don't own me," I muttered. "Hit me again, but the fact remains that I could kick your ass if I wanted to."

Furious, Black brought his fist back and was ready to deal a heavy blow to me when a few members of B-tent held him back. "Man, Black, that's enough. You've gotten your message across, now cut it out before you kill her," Scar advised. His height was enough to act as a persuasion. Black nodded, then backing away as if burnt.

"Fine, fine. Just get her outta my sight."

Scar took my shoulders, more gently than Black had. "You should shower. C'mon." Scar silently escorted me out of the tent, to the showers that were now empty. The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. "Hurry. The lizards'll be out soon, no doubt."

I nodded, trying to ignore the hint of kindness coming from Scar. He was the one who had lied to me, after all. And it was just us two—exactly what was he up to?

Suddenly, I was very aware of our close proximity. My eyes were open for any hint of his eagerness. _What if he touches me? What if I'm raped?_

I sniffed. Rape. Ridiculous. If anyone was capable of getting away from a teenaged criminal, it was me. At least, I hoped.

We got to the showers, where Scar actually waited in the doorway while I searched for a stall. In two minutes I was finished, the last remnants of my facial scar intact as I peeled the detached parts off. Silently, Scar led me back.

Apparently I judged too soon, for we arrived back at the camp without an ounce of trouble. Everyone was already in bed—some sitting, some actually snoozing. Black was pouting on his cot and made sure I received an awful glare as I walked towards my cot.

I laid down softly, the cot making a small creak as I did so. I made a mental note—I wouldn't want my plan of escape ruined because of a faulty spring.

And so I laid there motionless, waiting for the rest of B-tent to sleep. By now the sun was completely disappeared, and slowly I could hear more snoring and steady breathing. Finally, it seemed like everything was fit into place—I glanced behind me towards Black's bunk, where he was face down and seemingly facing the tent's wall.

It was difficult to discern anything in the dark. I relied on the silence as I crept out of my bunk, being sure to bunch up my blankets. It was a good substitute for me.

My nerves were on overdrive as I stalked across the desert ground. So many things were against me—the nighttime was full of Yellow Spotted Lizards that I didn't wish to greet, the Warden has cameras that were hopefully sensitive to darkness, and there was always a chance that someone from B-tent wasn't asleep or would notice me missing.

But it wouldn't matter—I was almost there. And once I saw Squid and the rest of D-tent, everything would be worth it.

Upon seeing D-tent, I pranced the rest of the way—which was a sort of combination between stealth running and stalking.

Carefully I peeled upon the tent's flap, being sure not to startle anyone. Suddenly I felt very badass—like a secret spy on a covert mission. I contemplated waking the entire tent, but the noise could cause a huge commotion throughout the entire camp. Instead, I stalked to Squid's cot, where he slept peacefully without a shirt.

I bit my lip, then deciding to give him a nudge. "Squid," I whispered, so quiet I barely heard myself. Another nudge as he stirred awake. He blinked once, then twice as he realized who I was.

"Kaden?" He shot up, suddenly very alert. I smiled. "What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered. I placed a finger on my mouth, then grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the tent. We walked around the tent, towards the back. He rubbed his eyes.

"I had to see you," I explained. Squid sighed, whether he was still waking up or irritated. "What?" I asked, sensing the irritability.

"You shouldn't be here. Not with B-tent threatening you."

"Threatening me?" I gasped. "D-tent heard?"

Squid shook his head. "D-tent was told. By Black himself. Princess, if they catch you out here, you're in serious trouble. I can't have that."

"But I needed to see you!" I repeated. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! But if it gets you _hurt_, I wouldn't be so happy, would I?"

"He can't hurt me much more than he already has," I began. "Squid, you've kept me going these past few days. How can I go without you for more than 24 hours?" I folded my arms impatiently, and Squid pulled me into a soft embrace.

"Promise me you won't do this again. It's dangerous."

"It's worth it!" I retorted, the words muffled in his shirt. He stroked my hair as if was the last time we'd see each other.

"You're going to get hurt if you keep this up…"

"I'm going to be hurt if I don't see you. Squid, I feel like…I don't know, like I need you. I need to be around you. There's this…force…that keeps telling me that I need to be near you."

"And we're torn apart."

"And we always will be." I looked up. "You feel it too, then?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean we're going to be defying fate when you sneak out! I won't have it!" He sighed at seeing my pitiful look. "It's great to see your beautiful face again," he sighed absent-mindedly. I rested my head on his rising chest. "We cant' tell anyone about this," Squid muttered. "Not even D-tent. Somehow it would leak to B-tent, I know it."

I nodded, trying to imprint within my mind how Squid's arms felt around me. Sighing, I barely noticed the shuffling coming from C-tent's area. Squid cursed. "Kaden, you have to go." I pulled away, my tears attempted to fall. I nodded instead.

"I'll see you next week, then? Same time."

Squid inhaled. "Fine, a week. That shouldn't be too often. But if you get caught, so help me…"

"I won't, okay? I just need to see you."

"I know. One week. No less." I nodded. Then Squid landed a soft kiss on my lips that made me melt, then trapping me in another hug. "Stay safe."

"As always." I grinned, giving Squid a peck on the cheek before prancing away.

_Totally worth it._

_

* * *

_Thanks and review! 


End file.
